


【ggad】别这样，我们才见面

by Joanna_wch



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2020-10-21 11:49:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 31,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20693033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joanna_wch/pseuds/Joanna_wch
Summary: 英国男士地铁上的骚话梗，觉得很苏，于是由此写了一篇GGAD。其实也挺像Jamie的，乐队啊什么的，写得很随意。一位男士在地铁上没有抓稳把手跌倒在另一位男士身上，感到十分的抱歉，没想到对方却说：“别这样，我们才刚见面。”如果是其他场合或许会十分尴尬，不过这里是邓布利多和格林德沃呢，扑倒在校园名人身上开启一段浪漫的缘分或许也不错？





	1. Chapter 1

别这样，我们才见面

今天的阿不思有点倒霉，他都在想自己是不是在水逆期，不仅在图书馆找了半天座位才勉强找到一个很偏的位子，还在全神贯注学习欧洲古代历史的时候，被对面的那位仁兄洒了一桌的咖啡。“抱歉啊”对面的同学慌忙捡起自己打洒的杯子，拼命擦着桌子，试图擦干阿不思的书。但是还是已经打湿了，阿不思自己以前阅读时做的笔记也都多多少少糊掉了。但对面的同学一直在非常真诚的道歉，他也不想再多怪罪别人。

不仅如此，在下午的语言课上，阿不思的德语老师怀疑阿不思和另一个同学路易斯抄袭了作业因为他们的论文如出一辙。但是傻子都是知道是平时能逃课就逃课成绩倒数的路易斯抄的论文，阿不思很可能是无辜的。但是由于老师对此很不满，还是决定让他们再重新写一篇论文上交。写论文对阿不思不是什么大事，虽然要多耗些时间但是毕竟能进行更加深入的学术研究都更读的书，也不是件坏事。只是他觉得这件事毕竟有损名声，有损信用，就算他相信自己身边的人都不会认为自己是在抄袭的那个，但万一是不认识他的人呢，会觉得他是怎么样的人啊。

于是现在，阿不思就是双手抱着一摞语言大部头和之前没读完的欧洲古代历史，书包里还背了自己的笔记本电脑和一些其他的需要的资料，站在地铁里。地铁突然启动，他没有腾出手来抓住栏杆，就硬生生倒在了旁边一位男士的怀里。有一本书还从手里滑了出去。阿不思感觉尴尬极了，撞在别人身上可不是什么绅士的事情，他赶紧往后退试图从人群中往后面挤一点，挣扎着拉开距离。

“别这样，我们才刚见面。”对面那位高一些的年轻人悠悠地说，就好像这是一句很正常的日常的口头语。

“嗯？“阿不思瞬间抬起头望着对方，”你，你说什么？先生？“他太惊讶了，他甚至怀疑自己听力，不会吧，今天这么神奇吗，我练听力都出问题了？

“啊，我说，你不用这样，毕竟我们是才见面。“金发年轻人勾着一边的嘴角，痞痞地笑着，但是蓝色的双眸尽是温柔。一边是在调侃的模样，一边是认真的看着阿不思害羞的表情。  
在阿不思还在震惊之中的时候，对面的年轻人已经蹲下去捡起了阿不思掉在地上的书本，“书都掉了也不捡了嘛。“

这时候阿不思才仔细的看了看对方，一头灿烂的金发，阿不思见过不少人都是金色头发的，但是多数都有一点点棕色的杂色，只有眼前这位是完全的金色。他还带着银色的耳钉，只带在左耳，带着一个项链，垂在胸前，一个标志，几何图形构成的，三角形，内部是圆，还有一根竖线。阿不思不懂这是什么标志。他的双眼是宝蓝色的，非常的漂亮，是那种特别勾人的眼神，直直的看着自己。

“嘿，这些给你。“对方把书递给阿不思，阿不思一下子回过神来，接过书，看到他手背上是一个鸟类展开双翼飞翔的纹身，好酷啊，阿不思心里暗暗想。

“谢谢你，对不起撞到了你，我太粗心大意了。”阿不思低下头说道。

“我叫盖勒特，盖勒特格林德沃。你呢？“对方伸出手想握个手。

“呃，我叫阿不思邓布利多。“阿不思尝试单手抱稳怀中的所有书，来腾出一直手来握手。但是盖勒特只是笑了笑然后把握手的姿势换成了拿书，帮阿不思拿掉了一半多的书，让他看起来没那么狼狈了，一下子轻松了很多。

一路上他们都很愉快的聊着一下无关紧要的小事，阿不思斜靠在栏杆上，盖勒特握着悬在头顶的把手，斜挎着一把装在黑色皮套里的吉他。

“你是吉他手吗，还是有自己的乐队？“阿不思随便问问，找点话题。

“啊，我想的是以后去创一个更棒的乐队当作自己的副业吧，但现在的话我还只是大学生，是学校里面的乐队主唱啦。“盖勒特笑着说，一谈到自己喜欢的事情他就很兴奋。

“我学校里面也有一个乐队呢，听说办的还很不错呢，每次要过节的时候我周围的同学就争着要去听他们的演唱会呢，虽然我自己没有去听过啦，我一般有空余时间都呆在图书馆吧，你还只是大学生吗，我也是呢，我大三，你呢。“阿不思回复道。

“啊，我是大二，霍校的。“

“霍校？！我也是！天哪，我为什么从来没见过你。”阿不思想到自己刚才扑到了校友还是学弟的怀里就又是一阵尴尬。

“一定是一直泡在图书馆，社交面也会比较窄吧，而且一个学校可是好几千人呢，不认识很正常吧。等等，我好像听说过你，邓布利多，我教授们总是说他们以前教过的比我大一届的学生里邓布利多多么多么的优秀什么的。我刚刚还没反应过来是你，原来你长这样啊……”盖勒特又凑近了，仔细端详阿不思，阿不思马上转过头去看着地铁车厢里的标识。

“我马上就下车了，就是下面这站。”列车说着就缓缓驶入站台，停了下来。阿不思转回去，试图同盖勒特怀里拿回自己的书。

“慢着，我也是这站。我还要拿着！”说着挤出人群，跑出了车厢。

阿不思出了地铁还要再走蛮长的一段路，他一般都是一边听新闻一边走，这样也没那么无聊，但是今天不一样，遇到了盖勒特，他们几乎一直在说话，而且就像一切都是金灿灿的一样，  
他说话就像无忧无虑一样，整个人都是非常的自由。阿不思在交谈中慢慢发现其实盖勒特也是一个很聪明的人，成绩也还不错，但是他只是不那么崇尚书籍，而是更相信自己发现和探索，原本阿不思以为搞乐队的人会是不学无术的，但并不是这样，盖勒特只是真心喜欢音乐而已，什么纹身啊摇滚啊都是爱好。阿不思从来没有见过这么帅一个人。

而且和自己如此的不一样。

他们并排走在街道上，从商业区慢慢走向住宅地区，人也越来越少，灯光也越发暗淡了，以前阿不思总觉得这条路很冷清，但是今天却那样有趣。

“话说，你有女朋友吗……”阿不思刚一说出口就后悔了，他怎么这么头疼脑热的问这样的私人问题啊，但是他觉得想盖勒特这样受欢迎的人，光是校内的迷妹就很多，更不用说其他的了，一定是最早脱单的一批吧。

“哦，没有哦，不要露出吃惊的表情，我感觉我的兴趣不在这边吧。”

也是呢才大二嘛，不着急这些。阿不思心想。

“但我是觉得无所谓的啦，只要是遇到了心动的人，是男朋友还是女朋友都行啦。”盖勒特语调里尽是愉悦，他突然抬头看向天空，好像对天上的风景产生了强烈的兴趣，但实际上今天是超级阴天，云层很厚，啥也看不见。

阿不思听了他的话，在思考他是在开玩笑还是认真的，男朋友也行的嘛，阿不思慢慢抱紧了怀里的书，这么帅的男人如果喜欢同性的话，是如果，会是什么样的人啊……阿不思抬头看着盖勒特的侧面脸庞，忍不住思考着。

真是想不明白啊。

等一下，我为什么要想这个问题啊！阿不思突然停下脚步，站在原地。盖勒特发现了转过头。

“怎么了？”

“呃，我，我家已经到了，我往那边走了吧，晚安，谢谢你帮我抱书。”阿不思慌慌张张的说。

盖勒特皱了皱眉头，走向他，“如果是我刚刚说了什么让你不开心了，我很对不起。我们以后还会见面吗，你总是按时回家给家人做晚餐，但我总是很晚才回家，会一直错过的吧。也许我可以改一下乐队的训练时间，这样就可以顺路一起回家了。”

阿不思又注视着他那双眼睛，第一次见面啊，他突然觉得，如果盖勒特是一本书的话，那就是那种他想反反复复的读很多次的书，好像每一次读都会从他的双眸里读出更多的情愫。

“不会错过的，一定会再见的。我尽量去看你们的表演。“阿不思接过书，正要道谢转身离开，他向前方走了几步，就被盖勒特抓住了肩膀，轻轻地抱在怀里。

“不要着急离开，好吗？别这样，我们才第一次见，也不知道下次会是什么时候见，可不可以再等一下。“

这不是那种很紧很热情的拥抱，只是那种想要拉近距离但是又碍于情面的拥抱，阿不思感觉脑中一片空白，只是盖勒特的软软的金发蹭着脸有点痒。

“心动是这样的吗……“阿不思怀疑盖勒特很小声地嘟哝了一句。心里一怔。  
下一秒，阿不思就发现自己已经跑回家门前了。脸红红的。


	2. 别这样，我们才刚见面2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 后续，校园里面久别重逢。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 希望可以甜甜的～下一篇要约会啦～

别这样，我们才刚见面2

阿不思冲进家门，客厅里没有开灯，他一个人在黑暗中背靠着身后的门，不知道该想些什么，他捂住双颊，脸好烫啊，怎么回事哦。那个家伙怎么突然就抱过来了呢，我们才第一次见啊……呃，但是我自己不也是第一次在地铁上见到他就扑到怀里去了啊，太糟糕了。

阿利安娜摘下耳机，好像听到了关门的声音，从卧室跑下楼去。“哥哥！你回来啦。今天过的怎么样呀，是写论文就回来晚了吗，有没有好好吃饭呢。我自己点了外卖哦！”她很激动的抱住哥哥，说了一大堆。

“嗯，今天还好啦，白天有一点倒霉呢”，他挥了挥手中染成咖啡色的历史书，“但是晚上过得倒是不错呢。”阿不思忍不住笑了笑。

但是其实盖勒特还站在原地呢，他站在昏黄的路灯下，影子拉得很长。他还能感觉到手臂上阿不思存在的力度，盖勒特从来没有这么自觉的去拥抱一个人，他即使是对最要好的哥们儿或者乐队里的伙伴也只会揽着肩膀。他感觉自己的心脏在很兴奋地快速蹦跶着，不仅是紧张还很激动，阿不思真是太棒了啊，一边想着一边蹦着回家了，还哼着小曲儿。

阿不思回到房间，觉得应该好好的理清一下思路，从遇到盖勒特开始他就各种不像自己了，总是不停地害羞和莫名的紧张，好像生怕说错什么，但是又很喜欢和他聊天，非常投缘。这一点都不像他平时，他一直都是那种比较自信的人，就是那种说话都很淡定，而且思路清晰的人。

就好像以前他稳稳地踩在一个底盘上，但是盖勒特以来就“嗖”一下把他的底抽走了。

然后他就一点点下坠，掉入一个蜜罐。

阿不思第二天兴致勃勃的去上学，以前都是目标明确的径直走向教室，今天却忍不住在人群中寻找，寻找一抹金色。但是他第二天连盖勒特的影子都没看到。第三天也是，第四天也是……

他有点失落其实，毕竟是盖勒特最先跟自己说希望以后可以再见面的，可是怎么这么久都没见到啊。阿不思甚至在周五的中午去音乐教室门口张望了一下，他一个人走到音乐教室外，没有听到以为会有的音乐声，只是格外的安静。教室里空无一人，乐器也有不少都搬走了。  
无缘吗，阿不思想，失落地回到了图书馆。

周五的天气很好，阳光明媚的，阴天终于离开了，天很蓝很蓝，让人的心都更透彻了，有几缕白云在天空中飘着，心情也很轻松。阿不思看了看腕表，就把书和资料收拾起来了，想着要去安排好的大厅提着包离开了图书馆，走到了会议大厅。

学校邀请到了一位很著名的音乐人，学生可以自愿参加他的讲座和观看表演，阿不思觉得还是想多了解一些多方面的知识，而且能请到这样一位厉害的人物也适合不错的经历，于是他打算早一点去坐更前排的座位，因为他听周围的同学好像都很激动，怕去晚了就没位置了。

阿不思很悠闲的慢慢走到大厅里，时间还很充裕，有两三个同学已经坐在座位上了，他走到前排一看，就震惊了：各种东西都摆在桌上，什么书包啊，雨伞啊，书啊，眼镜盒等等，零零散散地放着，有的放在桌面上，有的塞在抽屉里。

阿不思正准备挪开几本书坐下，身后一个已经到了的同学说：“那个座位已经有人了哦，书是别人用来占座的。”阿不思尴尬地站起来，把书放回原位，才看到旁边随意丢着的一张小纸条，潦潦草草地写着：“讲座占座，另寻他座”。阿不思只好向后排走去，看到一个桌上没有东西的座位坐下，又确认了抽屉里没有塞其他的东西，才放心的坐稳，然后翻开随身带的书，开始读了起来。

他觉得自己读了有几分钟吧，就被一阵巨响打断了，他抬起头看到金发少年莽撞的撞开了门，盖勒特并没有看见后排的阿不思，他转过身去把门关上，然后像之前的阿不思一样走向前排，只是……他没有像阿不思那样被一堆占座的书本吓到，而是一脸“我就是老大”的表情，正准备理所应当地坐下。

“同学，那些座位有人了，没看到占座的东西吗？”那个同学又说了一次。

你不知道你是在作死吗？

“没看见啊。”盖勒特狠狠地瞪了那个同学一眼，“我只认人。”说着双手毫不犹豫地把桌上的书本啊书包全都像扫掉垃圾一样的推下桌子，发出了很大的声音，也不管书本是谁的，堆在地上有多乱，弄脏就弄脏吧，有玻璃制品吗？摔碎了吗？盖勒特怎么可能在乎。

“现在桌上什么都没了，真干净。“盖勒特用袖子拂了一下长桌，又两只手摩擦了一下，一脸满意。转过去看那个一脸震惊说不出话的同学。”你刚刚说什么来着？什么书？什么占座？“

因为盖勒特的动静太大了，整个大厅的十几个早到了的同学都抬起头来看着盖勒特，阿不思很确定有两三个女生在盖勒特进入教室的瞬间就小声议论了起来，然后拿出手机开始偷拍录像。阿不思才意识到盖勒特也算是学校里的名人啊，是有不少粉丝的吧？

盖勒特又双手撑着桌子，面向那个战战兢兢的同学，他的脸已经涨红了。“所以，现在这里还有人吗？”盖勒特非常明显的不怀好意。

“没，没有！”那个脸上长着小雀斑的同学回答到，然后抓起自己的书，离开座位跑向更后排的偏的座位去躲起了。阿不思不得不说，盖勒特在这件事上有点小题大做了，当然，他发自内心觉得很解气。

阿不思已经从座位上站起来了，他其实一看到盖勒特进来就伸长脖子张望了。要是他能看见我多好啊，还是说我要换到前排的座位去找他啊。

然后，盖勒特一抬头就对上了阿不思的嘴，哦，不对，是目光。

一瞬间，阿不思就缩起来了，立马坐下，试图躲在前面同学的后脑勺后面，只是前面并没有人。翻开书，看到哪一段了来着，他会过来吗，过来吧！等等，还是别吧，那些粉丝都看着呢。

“阿不思！！！”果然，该来的还是会来。阿不思假装很镇静地缓缓抬起头，控制好表情，微微笑着，看着盖勒特向自己走来。所以这家伙已经忘了被自己推下桌子的别人的一堆书了吗，不去坐清理干净了的前排，还是选择坐在后排了嘛。

盖勒特坐在阿不思身边，一直盯着阿不思看，让他都有点不好意思了。“你干嘛一直看着我啊。”阿不思忍不住问。

“我想看看这个一直躲着我的人。”

“嗯？我哪里躲着你了？”阿不思一阵疑惑。

“我一直都见不到你啊，都一周了！你果然没有发现从上次见面到现在都没有见过我，我都想拉关系找人帮我要你的课表了，但是因为我是大二我周围的朋友也大多是我这个年级的，虽然你很有名，大家多多少少都听过你的名字，但是你毕竟是学长，我还没找到和你特别熟的人，没要到课表。我都在想，要是我今天还没见到你，我下周就要逃课了，我就守在校门口堵你。“盖勒特碧蓝色的眼睛一直注视着阿不思，阿不思觉得自己要陷进去了。

阿不思说：“我也去你们乐队训练的地方找过你，但是没有人。”

“那是因为我们的训练临时取消了，我去找你了！”

阿不思一时间不知道说什么好了，但是想到不是自己单方面的想念盖勒特就还是有点小小的开心。

距离分享会开始的时间越来越近，人也陆陆续续填满了整个大厅，前排的个别提前占座的同学看到自己的书全被残忍地扔在了地上非常生气，但是前排已经有一些同学坐在了空位置上，被询问是不是他们干的，却是一问三不知。他们只好跪在地上从一堆杂物中寻找自己的东西，捡起来，狼狈地去角落里找其他的座位。

阿不思和盖勒特在远处悄悄地观望，阿不思不得不佩服盖勒特的勇气和大胆，但是正当他想告诉盖勒特他也很不爽占座并且觉得他的行为很解气的时候，盖勒特用书挡住了自己的脸，躲在书后。

阿不思嗤嗤地笑了起来，原来这家伙也不是表面上看起来那么无所畏惧嘛，也只是一时爽快而已吧。盖勒特看到阿不思笑了起来，趴在了桌子上，双手枕着头，侧着看着阿不思说：“你今天宣讲会结束之后有空吗？时间还比较早吧，要不要一起吃晚餐然后去逛逛？“阿不思一听到对方是在邀请自己很想立刻说好，但是他不是那种一时上头的人，对待感情也还是想更谨慎一点。

“呃，我还有高数作业……“阿不思支支吾吾地说，其实今天他已经在图书馆学高数学了一个下午了，进展不佳，按理来讲阿不思的成绩算是全校排名前列的，但是他更擅长文史类的学科。但毕竟周五结束明后天都是可以继续做的，时间绝对充裕。

“去他妈的高数。“盖勒特从桌上立起来，一本正经的看着阿不思说：”今天必须陪我。“

整个讲座非常有趣，音乐制作人的气质也非常独特，朴素的外表下透露着不羁的气质，盖勒特一直都是全神贯注地听着，阿不思猜测他还是有一点后悔没有坐在前排的，因为他自己作为一个乐队的主唱，在音乐上是很有自己的想法的，而现在这个音乐人就是在鼓励所有热爱音乐的人，无论是听歌还是创作都要找到自己所爱，所谓流行不过是大众文化的一种体现，如果个人不喜欢，也没有什么意义。

“流行不流行不重要，如果你是创作者，重要的是传达出来了自己的声音，如果你是聆听者，重要的是你听懂了歌者的心声。另外我还想和热爱创作音乐的人说说，有的时候会是没有灵感的，会迷茫，会找不到方向，会不知道什么才是好的音乐。我想说的是，你不用去关心别人喜欢什么样的音乐，什么风格，什么曲调，你只需要知道自己喜欢什么样的，自己对什么样的感兴趣，因为只有这样你才能创作出最真诚的音乐，最纯粹的音乐，因为他的诞生不是为了去迎合，而是找到自己。“他讲着自己的感触，也分享了自己以前的故事。

最后在现场献唱表演之后，分享会在一阵阵掌声中结束了。

阿不思不得不说是很值得的，尽管他对音乐的研究确实不深，但他猜想这会不会成为一个了解音乐的开端。

“走吧“盖勒特收拾好东西，笑着对阿不思说。

他们走出校园，打了一辆出租车，坐在后排，向各自的窗外望去。太阳开始慢慢偏西，云朵被染成橘红的颜色，街边的路灯慢慢亮起，行人的发梢挽留着夕阳，匆匆忙忙的以各种方式回到自己爱的人身边。车内广播放着清新的轻音乐，在空气里旋转，阿不思感觉心在向上浮，也像空中悬着的云一样轻。他用余光悄悄地看盖勒特的侧脸，又缓缓转过头看向还在望向窗外的他。

盖勒特在微笑，他自己也是。然后盖勒特缓缓转过头来，他们四目相对。

阿不思觉得，这个周五是粉红色的。


	3. 别这样 我们才见面3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 粉红色的周五约会，更多的了解对方的家庭～

别这样 我们才见面3

他们下了出租车，一起走在湿漉漉的街上，在他们坐车的时候，下起了一点点小雨，现在已经停了。阿不思现在还不知道他们这是要去哪里，在车上的时候他不停的问盖勒特但那家伙一直闭口不言。这条街人挺多的，但天色开始慢慢暗下来，阿不思跟在盖勒特的左后方静静地走着，他一方希望可以更多的说说话，一方面就想这样，微笑着跟在他后面看着他的背影，看着路灯下他的金发。

他们走过一条人很多的大街，盖勒特觉得人多物杂就领着阿不思到了另一条和大街平行的更安静的街，明明只隔了一排建筑，却像是两个世界，就连建筑的两面也是不一样的，热闹的一面灯火通明，这一面却有些陈旧了，如果不是和盖勒特一起走过来的话，阿不思还是会觉得有点阴森的。太阳在向地平线下坠，这条街向西边开口，他们一起向着落日前行，披着余晖，地面被橘色的黄昏铺满了，把路上的单车、摩托的影子拖的很长，阿不思也看着盖勒特的影子，像是从光里剪下的一个图案，一想到自己的影子和他的走在一起，就感觉幸福的很不真实，悄悄告诉自己这个傍晚他要永远记得。

他们路过了一栋建筑，一整面墙都是壁画，画的大概是有关宗教内容的，巨大的壁画人物，又或者是神，在夕阳下静静地望着阿不思，但是那面墙和阿不思之间隔着盖勒特，其余的一切都成了虚化的背景。

是只有我单方面这么想吧。阿不思在心里对自己说。你看，盖勒特面无表情的在向前走，甚至对美丽的夕阳也不为所动，也没有一点感慨。

建筑上的壁画仿佛染上了一层紫色，目送着他们走到十字路口的红绿灯处。

盖勒特停下来步伐，定定地站在原地，他微微侧过身，打破沉默：“你为什么总是跟在我身后，再不说话我就要憋死了，我都觉得是我自己在夜游了。“

“我又不知道我们是要去哪里……“阿不思小声地回应。

“快到了哦，跟紧我。“盖勒特伸出手抓住阿不思的手腕，向前走去。

阿不思感觉自己有点脸红了，但是反正盖勒特也看不见自己脸。他看到了他手臂上的纹身，也发现盖勒特的手指很长，骨节鲜明，是适合弹乐器的手呢。

“诶，盖勒特，慢点。“盖勒特牵着他的手，向前快步的跑了一会儿。然后他们一起拐到了另一条街，这条街看起来没有主街那样嘈杂，店铺也更低矮一些，却都是很精致的小店，装修也很舒服，多半是酒吧或者咖啡店一类的，温柔的暖光从店铺的落地窗照出来，照亮了店外路上的街道，雨水泛着光。

“就是这家了。“盖勒特松开阿不思的手，阿不思抬起头看门口的店铺门牌“格林西餐”，然后对盖勒特说：“我们要吃西餐吗，会不会太豪华了？而且也挺晚了。“

“这里也有简单一点的餐食的。“盖勒特推开门，拉着门让阿不思进来。

他们一进门就有店员拿着菜单向他们走来，“啊，这不是格林德沃先生吗，欢迎欢迎，我想你点什么老板都会打折的”原来是家里的店啊，阿不思突然想起来门牌的“格林”。

“这是我亲戚开的店，和我没什么关系，只是味道确实还不错，你不介意吧。“盖勒特对身边的阿不思解释道，然后走到靠窗的一个双人桌，拉开一把椅子示意阿不思坐下。然后自己再在对面入座。

服务生看起来是盖勒特的熟人，好像因为盖勒特今天到来而特别开心，“哎呀你是不知道哦，老板其实平时对员工的话是挺严格的啦，然后有一次在高峰期的时候，人特别多，我手忙脚乱的就撞到了墙上架子的装饰品啊”他向身后指去，阿不思看到在一串串小灯泡下是一面陈列着很多精致装饰品的墙。

“然后呢？”阿不思问到。

“然后这个莽撞的家伙就把我叔叔要送我的吉他雕塑给撞碎了。“盖勒特漫不经心地说，一边翻着菜单。

“是啊啊，然后当天晚上我就被老板狗血淋头地骂了一通，说是给盖勒特准备的礼物。于是老板气的决定把我炒了，我能怎么办啊，你要知道这年头找工作多不容易啊，我可是面试了十多个工作才被这家店录用的。而且我也很喜欢这个工作啊，条件又好，工资也很乐观，而且我也挺喜欢见各种各样的人。但是我怎么求老板都没用，最后是盖勒特看不过去了，帮我说话的，我才能继续留在这里。“服务生很感激的说。

盖勒特指着菜单：“我要一份西冷，这个薯条看起来也不错，我再要一杯卡布奇诺吧。别老是说那件往事了，还不是我叔叔喜欢炫耀啊，本来作为礼物的话就应该好好的包装起来，他硬是虚荣心作祟要展出来。好了不说了，阿不思你要什么。“

阿不思忙着听故事了，都没怎么看菜单。“呃，我要一份意大利面，再要一杯热可可。”

“阿不思你随便点，我请客的，你要什么甜点吗，我觉得这里做的还不错的哦。”

“这样啊，那我就不客气咯，我要一个柠檬味的芝士蛋糕吧。”

服务生点点头，在小板子上记下了他们点的菜，然后就离开了。

“话说盖勒特有很多亲戚嘛，格林德沃是个大家族吗？”阿不思忍不住问道。

“嗯，怎么说呢，应该还是算大的吧，反正有一些亲戚我就只有很小的时候被迫的见过，现在也记不得了。然后我也有一些兄弟姐妹，年龄比较相近吧，但是我也只有假期的时候回在德国的家那边才会见到。现在的话我爸妈因为工作的原因总是满世界跑，我刚上大学的时候是和我姑妈住在一起，因为他们不放心嘛，但是因为我还是不喜欢被监视的感觉啊，再加上我经常练吉他和忙乐队的事情到凌晨，我姑妈就受不了了，就搬出去了。”盖勒特撑着下巴说着。

“那你现在就是一个人住了吗？练习到太晚的话对身体不好吧，第二天会累的，以后还少这样吧。”阿不思关心地说。

“如果你搬过来和我住在一起的话，我会考虑的。”盖勒特笑眯眯地说。

阿不思脸一下子就红了，然后更糟糕的是，刚刚那位服务生在他们聊天的时候就走到桌边了，把他们点好的餐的单子夹在桌子边上，就听到了盖勒特的话。

于是，他无意的偷听导致他现在面临着盖勒特严肃的凝视。

“啊啊啊，格林德沃先生我不是故意的，我实在是对不起，要是知道你是在和男朋友约会的话，我是绝对不会打扰你的，天呐我刚刚还说了一堆我自己的杂事，耽误了你们两人的独处时间，实在是对不起！希望你们能度过一个温馨的夜晚。“说着，这个小哥就飞一般跑开了。

盖勒特很确定五分钟之内整个餐厅的员工都会知道盖勒特带男朋友来约会，然后十分钟以内叔叔就会知道，可能大半个家族都知道了。

但是盖勒特觉得这大概是件好事，现在也不是想这些的时候。

于是他转过头准备继续和阿不思聊天，但是阿不思低着头望着自己的热可可一言不发。盖勒特在想怎么才能让阿不思不在意这件小事，他伸出手，轻轻地敲了敲阿不思的陶瓷杯：“你还没说说你的家庭呢。“

“诶，你想听嘛，和你的家庭相比的话真的很普通啦，我有一个弟弟叫阿不福思还有一个小妹妹叫阿利安娜，然后我父母最近住在戈德里克山谷那边，过几个月会回来。“阿不思蓝色的双眸非常的明亮，长长的睫毛一动一动的，盖勒特又发现阿不思的红发也很美，但是他不知道该怎么形容那种颜色，明明是一种很火热的颜色，但阿不思并没有那么的外向，只是很温和的性格。

他们点的菜慢慢上齐了，一边聊天一边吃晚餐，阿不思向窗外望去，夜晚又下起了小雨，落地窗上结成了薄薄的一层水雾，街道上还是有人三三两两的路过，也有人低头看着手机，屏幕的灯光照亮了他的脸，也有人在遛狗，也有人还披着雨衣小步跑过，还有人坐在对面的街沿上，孤独地抽着烟，享受的深呼吸，又慢慢的仿佛不舍一般，缓缓地吐出烟圈，更有醉鬼，一手拿着快见底的啤酒瓶，左摇右晃的走过。

形形色色的人从眼前走过，这面玻璃就像是摄像机的镜头一样，给人以契机在一片雾气观察着别人生活的一角。

他也在镜子里看见了盖勒特，他很陶醉地看着镜面里面的那个盖勒特，望向窗外的话，盖勒特不会知道自己实际是在看自己的吧，阿不思也可以肆无忌惮的看着他。盖勒特即使是在一片朦胧中也是那样的英俊，不知道是街道的路灯还是餐厅里的挂灯还是桌上小小的蜡烛，照亮了他的脸，睫毛上有光在跳舞，还有那下颚线，阿不思忍不住要笑出来了，赶紧吃了一口意面，假装表情的变化是因为在吃东西。

“窗外有什么吗？“盖勒特突然说，阿不思回头目光正好对上盖勒特的，心虚的笑了。

他们吃完之后，盖勒特付了钱，离开了温暖的餐厅，钻进冷飕飕的黑夜。阿不思确定在自己出门之后，透过窗户看见所有的店员都一脸关切的目送着他们，服务生小哥更是双手合十，看起来又像是要笑又像是要哭了。

这算是一次约会吧？阿不思心想。

这下误会大了，正合我意。盖勒特心想。

阿不思决定回家之后写下今天的一切，从沉默的黄昏到美味的菜肴，从可爱的误会到复杂的心态，更重要的是盖勒特，他想记录下现在自己的心态，这种感受，他不知道以后还会不会重新感受到。谁让这个世界没有冥想盆呢。

盖勒特回到家，在扑倒在沙发上之前，打开音响，随机播放了一首歌。

Watch my back so I’ll make sure  
You’re right behind me as before  
Yesterday the night before tomorrow  
Dry my eyes so you won’t know  
Dry my eyes so I won’t show  
I know you’re right behind me  
And don’t you let me go let me go tonight  
Let me go let me go  
Tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 餐厅男朋友的误会有没有想到神夏最开始一起追踪嫌疑人在咖啡厅的时候。  
最后的歌是挪威版SKAM的经典tonight. 真的是我随机播放的。


	4. 别这样 我们才见面4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 因为一首诗引起的误解，小小的虐

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我觉得盖哥应该照照镜子

别这样 我们才见面4

有的时候事情发生转折可能就是一瞬间的事。

至少现在阿不思这么想，他一个人蜷缩在寝室的床上，把自己藏进厚厚的蚕丝被里，他也不知道怎么回事啊，想不通自己做了什么。现在距离他和盖勒特那天幸福的“约会”已经有一周的时间了，但是他能够很明显的感觉到盖勒特在躲自己，在远离自己，完全和之前变了一个人一样。在格林西餐里他们交换了电话号码也相互关注了ins，甚至为了能见到彼此也拍了一张对方的课表，然后对比了一下发现每周三的下午一直到晚上他们都比较闲，以前阿不思都是选择去自习的盖勒特一般是去音乐教室练练吉他，但现在他们约好了周三的下午，就到学校里的湖边见面。

但是现在已经是周五了，盖勒特还杳无音讯，阿不思知道他没出事，只是不理自己了而已。他给他打电话都不知道打了多少个了，盖勒特要么关机要么不接，在ins上不停的发消息，盖勒特也不回复，但是阿不思明明看到信息下面显示的是已读，于是他就不断的问盖勒特怎么了，不停的道歉，尽管他不知道为什么。现在过去一个星期了，阿不思觉得自己已经撑不下去了，真的很难过，他甚至在盖勒特上课的教室外面等待他下课，但是下课铃响起时，盖勒特一看到 他就难堪的看着自己，然后流露出苦涩的表情，匆匆跑开。

阿不思开始在被窝里回想这个星期发生的一切，试图理清思路。如果一定要扯上关系的话，应该要从上周五的文学课讲起，查尔斯教授讲到了英国诗歌，谈到在写诗歌的时候不要拘泥自己的感情，只有自己全身心的沉浸在诗歌里才能写出让自己感动的诗歌，也才能让别人感动。教授甚至讲到有诗人即使是在描绘简单的物品的时候都会很美，也很有趣，有诗人把柠檬比喻成在地球上的月亮。阿不思觉得在学习文学的时候就像是漂浮在空中能够看到浩瀚的星河，由内而外的接受着熏陶。下课前，查尔斯教授布置了一篇作业，就是在周一之前要提交一篇自己 手写的短诗，最好和自己的生活有关。

原本阿不思一直没有灵感，但是当盖勒特带着自己一起度过了一个美好的夜晚，他觉得自己有灵感了。他不断的回想起他们一起走过的湿漉漉的街道，想起路过的一盏盏路灯，从阴影走向光明又钻进黑暗，又想起盖勒特在镜像里的容颜，他在灯光下的金发和明亮的蓝色双眸，还有美味的食物，匆匆的行人……所有的回忆促使他在回到家的夜里也没有像平常一样按时入睡，而是在自己的房间里独自写作到深夜，夜里只有窗外不易察觉的虫鸣和他修修改改短诗时，笔尖轻轻摩挲纸张的声音。在第二天的旭日升起之前，阿不思反反复复修改了自己的短诗，然后站起来，在书房的柜子里翻找着，找出了崭新的羊皮纸，阿不思凑近了闻了闻羊皮纸香味，认真地把诗歌誊抄在羊皮纸上，慢慢的写，甚至感觉打在纸张上的光都更亮了。

阿不思整理好笔纸，把纸收拾好放进书包，防止被弄卷了。关灯，拉上窗帘，摘下眼镜，躺上床，想着自己反复修改的诗，还有盖勒特。“还能再睡一个小时呢”，睡着了。

第二天，不对，是当天，阿不思就在休息的时候，去到了查尔斯教授的办公室，上交给了教授。阿不思看到教授在拿到精美的羊皮纸，再看到阿不思的书法之后笑了笑，说：“看来这个作业正好符合你的需求啊，是写给什么重要的人的吗。”阿不思不知道这是个陈述句还是疑问句就只是含蓄的微微的点了点头，脑海中浮现出盖勒特笑眯眯的表情。

“教授以前有写过这样的诗吗？给重要的人？”阿不思弱弱的问。

“当然了，现在也还在写哦，只是我家里那位总是忙着外包的建筑项目呢，那家伙啊……”，阿不思觉得查尔斯教授一定很爱也很想念对方吧，查尔斯教授是他在学校里走的最近的老师，经常听到教授时不时的谈起自己的德国伴侣。

“教授，你们是怎么在一起的啊？“

“你可不要到处说哦，但是我们啊真的是分分合合，最后终于都累了，想着闹的差不多了，埃里克说要给我一个家，我们就在一起了，虽然这么说啊，但我哪里需要他给一个家啊，只是借这个机会就在一起了吧。”阿不思觉得这样的爱情也很美好啊，简简单单的在一起。

“所以看来你这份作业我是要认真对待了，这样才能帮你找到你的那位，也让你那位知道你的心意吧。放心吧。“

阿不思其实早就脸红了，让教授知道自己的私事真的很尴尬，而且教授还很主动的帮助自己就更一言难尽了。但是他心里也是暗喜的，或许就是这样的一个契机，让盖勒特明白自己的心意，然后他们就可以像查尔斯教授和埃里克先生一样，在一起了。

于是阿不思中午吃完饭从人流量最大的教学楼门口进去的时候，就看到了一群人围在门前的展板上，议论着。展板上一般是活动的通知或者是优秀的作品展示，于是阿不思就看见了自己的诗被贴在了最显眼的地方，旁边放着两三张书写潦草的诗，很鲜明的衬托着阿不思的那篇，阿不思猜是教授为了让他没那么尴尬随便抽了两张刚交上去的作业就贴上了。

阿不思为了防止被人群认出来，就悄悄带上帽子，躲到人群的边缘，悄悄地听着。

“是米娜娃！一定是！！我很确定！你看他们平时多么配合多么登对啊！”

“怎么可能啊，诗里面描写的是金发碧眼！金发碧眼啊！！米娜娃是金发吗你个瞎子？！”

“什么事啊什么事啊哈利～”

“啊，德拉克你来啦，就是一个在全校都很有名的黄金单身汉，邓布利多学长好像恋爱了，你看他写的诗，一看就是心动了啊，但是都不知道这个神秘人物是谁，魅力这么大。”

“你要是想的话，我也可以写给你的，你喜欢情诗吗？”

“我不是这个意思啦，放开我马尔福，你的重点错了。”

大一年级的纽特路过看了一眼诗歌很惊讶的说：“我还以为尊敬的邓布利多学长和我一样是励志于学术和研究的，没想到也会深陷红尘之事啊。”

“不是所有人都想和嗅嗅过一辈子的，纽特。”蒂娜说到。

阿不思只听了一小会儿议论就不想再听下去了，因为他觉得不可能有人能真的猜对答案，人们甚至都不知道他和盖勒特认识，也不觉得他们会是登对的，所以他就又回到了图书馆，想着，不需要其他的任何人看得懂这首诗，只需要盖勒特一个人能够感受到诗句里面的熟悉感，然后顿悟是写给自己的就够了。

但是事情发展好像完全不符合自己的心理预期。

等到晚上吃完晚饭阿不思晕乎乎的回到公共休息室的时候，他拿了一本书泡了一杯茶，一个人选了偏一点的窗台，爬上窗台，靠在很多个垫子上，斜靠着望向窗外的逐渐模糊的湖泊。多吉，阿不思很好的一个朋友突然着急的跑过来，把阿不思从沉思中拽出来。

“阿不思，你恋爱了吗？”多吉认真地问，尽量压低声音，挡在阿不思面前。

阿不思是不会对朋友说谎的，他很细微的点了一下头。

多吉又赶紧问：“是米娜娃吗？”

阿不思立刻就觉得有点问题了，露出了疑惑的表情，缓缓的说：“不是啊，为什么你这么说？”

“阿不思，你知道你不需要给我掩藏什么的。现在全校都知道了，你的情书，你们一起出去约会，你要知道如果你和米娜娃在一起的话，我是绝对会支持你的，准确来说，你和谁在一起，只要是你真心喜欢的人，我都会站在你这边的。”

“等一下，多吉，我真的不喜欢米娜娃。我不是说我讨厌她，只是我平时和她关系很好真的只是因为我们是很好的学习伙伴，她很自律也很优秀是值得我学习的对象，但是不是也不会是我的恋人。”

多吉的表情一下子从激动变成了疑惑，再变成了尴尬和无措。“那可糟糕了……”多吉匆匆忙忙的拿出手机，手指在屏幕上划来划去，点开了学校的树洞和论坛贴吧。“那我觉得你需要看一下这些。我帮你拿着茶杯吧，别把水洒了。“

阿不思一接过手机就看到屏幕上一排排颜色夸张字体夸张的题目：“解密：图书馆高材生之间擦出的火花”；“普通人不懂的学霸表白方式”；“震惊！原来邓布利多好这口”……当阿不思颤抖着打开每一个搜索条目的时候，下面的具体内容都是长篇大论的分析文和推理文，甚至还有 塔罗牌还有看不懂的巫术？阿不思疑惑的问多吉：“我的诗是中午的时候被贴出来的，这贴吧的文章怎么现在就写了这么多了？”

“你要知道爆炸新闻的力量，我知道旁边拉文克劳的好几个姑娘连晚饭都没吃就一直写写。”

“可是这是假新闻啊……”阿不思感觉很糟糕，但他也不得不感叹这个学校里面潜藏的写手的力量，但他不喜欢这样的误会，万一被盖勒特看到了怎么办，他虽然觉得盖勒特会识别的出来这是谣言，但他还是很担心。

“话说多吉，米娜娃是金色头发吗？？”阿不思突然想起白天在展板前听到的话。这可是个显而易见的错误啊。

“我也是这么评论的……”多吉拿过手机又给阿不思看，“但是论坛的博主很激动的回复了我，分析了这么多这么长一段话，说什么棕发和金发在橘黄色的夜晚路灯下差异不大，由于你们是在夜里约会的，所以你在路灯下就觉得看到了金色。别露出那种表情阿不思，这不是我写的。还说什么因为你很羞涩，猜到自己的诗歌会展示出来的，但是为了不让大家那么快的发现自己和米娜娃的关系，就把她的外貌隐晦的写出是金色了……他们真的觉得自己是专家啊”

阿不思跌坐回窗台上的垫子里面，抱紧自己，他现在已经不知道该怎么办了，他又没勇气大声的向公共休息室里面每一个假装看书实际上是在偷听偷瞄的人大声喊：我爱的是盖勒特，不是米娜娃，你们这群傻子。他只能一口一口地喝茶，然后看着水雾绕着圈上升。

突然，休息室的门被推开了，进来的是棕色头发的米娜娃，大家的目光都集中到她身上了，假装看书的人直接把书关上了，只有阿不思还埋着头。但是米娜娃什么也没说，只是恶狠狠的严肃的恨着阿不思那个方向，然后在一片安静中，在群众的注目下，走进宿舍了。

然后公共休息室就炸开了，大家继续开始议论了起来。

阿不思抓起书包，快步跑出了休息室，他不知道自己去哪里会比较好，会让自己心静，他知道现在是看不进去书了，所以慢慢地踱步到了湖边，坐在一大块石头上，望向湖心，闭上眼睛沉浸在波浪的声音里。

文达小姐觉得盖勒特有点不对，就是不对，但是也不知道是怎么了，他不哭不闹不笑不吵真的让人看不出他在想什么了，但是当优雅的纪律委员文达小姐发现盖勒特旷掉了他一下午的课，呆在音乐教室一个人关在房间里疯狂弹吉他的时候，文达觉得有情况。

现在已经是晚上十点了，盖勒特还在音乐教室里，文达是走到楼下的时候就抬头看见了音乐教室的灯光，但是没有音乐声传来。

文达尽量小声的走上楼，不发出脚步声，走到音乐教室门外。后门开着，只有盖勒特在教室里，文达站在后门外，盖勒特背对着她，面向窗外，手臂撑在窗框上，一直望着窗外，就一直站着，望向远方。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 带着ec和德哈玩～


	5. 别这样，我们才刚见面5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #stay with me#

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 带着玫瑰金玩～爱文达小姐姐和奎妮～  
对话和解释是解决问题的秘方！

别这样，我们才刚见面5

奎妮在拉文克劳的休息室躺在沙发里悠闲地看着最新的时尚杂志，突然桌上的手机消息提示音响了起来，是“特别关心”女友文达的消息：“来湖边，月色很美。还有真相。”于是奎妮从沙发上躺了起来，披了一件长袍，拿起手机看到新的一条消息：“拿一下相机。”奎妮回到宿舍选了一个适合晚上拍照的相机，准备好到月光下拍拍文达，她觉得她参加摄影社最好的结果就是可以把喜欢的人拍的很美。

十分钟前。

文达正准备从后门走向窗边的盖勒特，她刚迈出了一步，就听到了盖勒特叹气的声音，文达轻轻的敲了敲身边的乐器，盖勒特转过头来，看起来有点吃惊的样子。

“你怎么了？哭了？不会吧。”文达斜靠在桌子上，看着盖勒特没精打采的样子。她甚至怀疑盖勒特刚刚真的哭了，看着他红红的鼻尖，但是她不明白，发生了什么，会对这个平时看起来棱角分明满身是刺的人造成这样的伤害。文达觉得盖勒特是那种有气有烦恼会发泄在音乐上，用指尖去使劲弹吉他琴弦的人，加快曲目节奏的人，而不是像现在这样独自站在空教室里望着夜色。

“没什么。”盖勒特用那种很有什么的语气说着。

“你骗不了我。何必呢，把自己搞成这个样子。”文达感觉自己突然变成知心姐姐了，撑着下巴准备好听盖勒特长篇大论。但是她错了，盖勒特不是那种人。

“我不明白。”盖勒特简洁的说。

“不明白什么？”文达偏了偏头。

盖勒特露出了很疑惑又痛苦的表情，咬了咬嘴唇，抓着后脑勺的头发，他们在沉默中等待了一会儿。

“我爱他，我很爱他，我们在一起很快乐，为什么他突然就和别人在一起了？……”盖勒特打破沉默。

文达一下就惊呆了，她一直觉得以盖勒特的性格和形象，追他的人排满了一间间教室，但是她从来没想过盖勒特会有恋爱的苦恼，更不会有人眼瞎到在有盖勒特这样的追求者的时候去选择其他人吧？不会吧？

“谁？”文达追问道。

“你认识阿不思，阿不思邓布利多吗，就是比我们大一级的学长。我之前机缘巧合认识了他，我真的从来没有这样的想要去接近一个人，我们还一起约出去过几次，也都很开心，但是你知道吧，最近学校里闹的沸沸扬扬的事情。”盖勒特有点垂头丧气的。

文达一听到阿不思的名字就把事情猜出了个大半，虽然她真没想到盖勒特会和大名鼎鼎的高年级学长搞到一起去，更没想到盖勒特喜欢的是那种类型啊，但她只是淡淡地说：“米娜娃的事？”

盖勒特点了点头，望着地板，又陷入了沉思。

“你们有谈过吗，在爆出阿不思和米娜娃的事情之后？”

“嗯？没有。我们再也没见过。更别说谈过什么了。”盖勒特小声的说道。

“他一直没来找你吗？”文达女人的直觉告诉自己这没对，就算是普普通通的朋友这么久不联系也很奇怪，而且如果只是一方谈恋爱了，就更奇怪了。

“他找了我很多次，很多次……他在ins上不断地给我发消息，问我怎么了，想和我见面……但是我都没有回复，我不知道怎么去面对他，假装什么事都没发生地和他聊天……”盖勒特的头越埋越低。

“你、傻、吧。”文达简洁地说，“我真没想到你，盖勒特格林德沃在这种恋爱的小事上这么的没有魄力，甚至不敢去见自己喜欢的人？你这样自己就放弃了机会啊。”

盖勒特抬起头看着文达，他其实不得不承认文达在恋爱这方面确实更有发言权，早早的就和拉文克劳的院花在一起了，当文达周围的人问她怎么做到的，她只是淡淡地说：“表白，两情相悦，在一起。”仿佛根本就是毫无悬念的，就是很理所应当的在一起了。

“那我现在应该怎么办？”盖勒特站直了身体，决定直面自己的内心，争取一次吧，不然就没有机会了。

“去找他。”文达直视盖勒特的双眼，“然后告诉他你刚刚对我说的话。”

盖勒特拿起挂在门边的外套，一个箭步跑出了教室，跑下楼，他只是想要马上回到那个人身边，也不要管什么颜面了，也不要管现在学校里的舆论，他只知道阿不思和自己在一起很开心，他很确定。

他很确定，自己才是那个应该和他在一起的人。

盖勒特迎着夜晚的风冲出了教学楼，他迈出了步伐，正想向格兰芬多公共休息室跑去，跑了两小步就停了下来，他拿出手机点开和阿不思的对话框，几十条消息映入眼帘。

“你在哪儿呢盖勒特”。

“记得周三见哦”

“在干嘛？最近忙吗”

“这几天没见到你呢，在忙吗？不打扰啦”

“盖勒特你为什么不回复我消息？……”

“盖勒特，发生了什么吗，我们需要谈谈”

“可以谈谈吗……今天我有去湖边等你。”

……

盖勒特突然觉得自己很残忍，内心感觉一阵一阵绞痛，他怎么能让阿不思伤心，怎么能让爱的人白白等待，是自己的胆怯伤害了阿不思。他还毁约了。

他知道自己要去哪里了。周三的湖边，阿不思在那里等自己。

盖勒特狂奔着，夜晚的风吹鼓了自己的衣服，月光温柔的拂过他的金发。

文达站在教室的窗前俯视着盖勒特向远处跑去，那是湖泊的方向，她相信盖勒特知道该怎么做了，去找那个红发少年吧，直面自己的内心。但她还想再加一把火，于是拿出手机联系奎妮，关上窗，熄了灯，离开教室，在夜色里向湖边的方向走去。他们需要证据，铁证，才能推翻贴吧上的胡乱推理。

月光温柔的洒在平静的湖面上，微风卷起了粼粼波光，树叶在微风中发出沙沙的声音，打破夜晚的宁静，月亮肆意的释放光芒在周围的云上泼墨，渲染出一片朦胧。

找到奎妮不是件难事，她们以前也有在这附近约会过，奎妮把相机挂在脖子上，面向着月色漫溢的天空，举着相机，不断的拍摄遥远却看起来很近的月。她连拍了几张，然后镜头前有一片黑色模糊挡住了视线，刚从镜头前抬起头，就被人从身后抱在怀里。文达把下巴搁在奎妮的左肩上，侧着头凑近了看自己的恋人，腾出一只手抚摸奎妮的卷发。奎妮抬起手牵着文达的手，月光洒在她们身上，仿佛一切都停滞了。

如果不是胸前挂着的相机，奎妮都要觉得文达找自己出来只是又一场浪漫的约会而已了，但她转过身，面对着文达，“说吧，什么事？“

“跟我来，小心别被发现了。你知道阿不思最近恋爱的事情吧，“见奎妮点了点头，文达继续说：”但是盖勒特对此很伤心，大概……盖勒特才是真爱。我不知道阿不思是怎么想的，也不清楚到底怎么回事。但现在盖勒特去找他了。”

“你要偷拍吗？这不太好吧亲爱的。”

“我的直觉告诉我，今晚不容错过，而且再说了，你看到网上贴吧里沸沸扬扬的八卦了吧，全是假的啊，那么亲爱的你觉得怎么才能扳回这一局呢？”

盖勒特在快跑到湖边的时候慢下脚步，慢慢沿着湖边走着，寻找着可能出现的心上人。你在哪儿，出来吧，阿不思，我想你，我们谈谈吧，在我失去你之前，至少给我一个机会吧。盖勒特在心里默念，若不是因为月光很柔和他会更加心急如焚。

然后他远远的看见了，他甚至怀疑是过度思念导致的错觉，但是阿不思在月光下确实那样的清晰，红发少年孤身一人坐在一块湖边的岩石上，远远的看不清表情，但盖勒特看到阿不思抬起头望向夜空的时候，他白皙的面庞。盖勒特尽量减少走路产生的声音，避免打破宁静。

他站在一棵繁茂的大树后，从身后望了望背对着自己的阿不思，夜晚的风吹来还是冷飕飕的，阿不思看起来出门很着急的样子，没有换下制服，也没有披上一件保暖外套，阿不思抱起了双臂，轻轻的磨擦着手臂和肩膀。

盖勒特的手揪了一下自己的外套袖子。

他从树后的阴影里走出来，走进柔和月光里。不小心踩断了一根地上的枯枝，“咔”的一声，暴露了自己，阿不思突然转过头来看见盖勒特怔怔地杵在原地。

那是怎样复杂的眼神啊，盖勒特似乎从阿不思的眼神里看出了惊喜、欣慰、疑惑、慌乱，甚至，还有落寞……那双美丽的蓝色眸子竟然装下了那么多的情绪，盖勒特的心似乎被人吊了起来。

“呃，晚上好。”阿不思僵硬地说，在短短的对视之后眼神开始躲闪，他低下头，转过身面向湖面。就好像他遇到了一个路人，礼节性地招呼。

但是盖勒特不想再忍下去了，他觉得文达说的是对的。他不能什么都不做就让自己爱的人从手中溜走。

他在心里坚信，阿不思的每一个眼神，每一句话，每一个微笑，给他发的每一条消息都是证据，都证明着自己不是在孤独的仰望。

盖勒特快速的脱下自己的外套，走到阿不思身后轻轻地披在了阿不思身上，用双手把压在外套下的头发理出来，阿不思在轻微的颤抖，他忍住不回头去看盖勒特。

下一秒，盖勒特就并排和他坐在了岩石上。

再下一秒，阿不思就被紧紧地抱进了怀里。

阿不思不易察觉的向后躲闪了一下，却被盖勒特紧紧地圈住，埋在盖勒特锁骨位置，而盖勒特埋着头，头发垂在两侧，蹭着阿不思耳朵痒痒的。

“阿尔，我有话想对你说。”

阿不思尝试挣脱着和盖勒特对视，但是失败了。

“盖尔……我也，我也有话要对你说。很重要。”

“不行，我必须先说。”盖勒特慢慢的放开阿不思，双手扶着阿不思的肩膀。直视着阿不思的双眸，一言不发，他们在沉默中对视了不知多久。

“留下来吧。和我在一起。”盖勒特打破了宁静。

You came crashing into my heart like a tidal wave  
你宛如一波潮汐汇入心海

Your’re ever lasted love me hard like a tidal wave  
爱意持续向我涌来

This Friday night it’s getting late  
星期五的夜晚夜渐沉

We’re for a double and that’s okay  
我们二人惬意地在外闲逛

I want to show love, you want me  
情投意合 交谈甚欢 爱意渐浓 

My hands loaf your body  
我的手绕过你的腰肢

You came crashing down like a tidal wave  
你闯入我的心房宛若一波潮汐

I’ve come alive  
因你 我重获新生


	6. 别这样，我们才刚见面6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 两个人的月光

别这样，我们才刚见面6

今天这个夜晚很温柔，月亮的皎洁光芒在湖面跳着舞，微风吹拂着阿不思和盖勒特的头发，树叶在地面上投射出一片片斑驳的阴影，在风的吹拂下轻微的移动着。

盖勒特松开阿不思的肩膀，顺着他的手臂滑到双手的位置，温和的捂住阿不思的双手，仿佛是在为他取暖，又仿佛是在虔诚的祈祷。他缓缓地摩挲过阿不思手心的纹路，害怕阿不思会松开他的手。

但是阿不思只是害羞的笑着，还沉浸在刚刚盖勒特认真说的那句。“留下来吧。和我在一起。”阿不思咬着嘴唇忍住不要笑得太明显，控制着嘴角的弧度。一言不发。

自己喜欢的人也喜欢自己，是多么幸福的事情啊。阿不思在盖勒特说出口的一瞬间就想要扑过去，紧紧地抱住他，像他们第一次在地铁上见面一样。但是他还是想多听听盖勒特的话，确认他的心意。

他太害怕失去了。这一次一定要如他所愿。阿不思在心里暗暗祈求。

盖勒特伸出一只手，颤抖着拂上阿不思的脸颊，撩开了一缕散落的红发，小心翼翼的抚摸过阿不思的脸颊、嘴角，还有下颚，阿不思感觉得到他在颤抖，在犹豫，但是他只是微微的合上眼睛，享受着，放大感官和触觉。

“阿不思，我不想强迫你任何事。你只需要遵循你自己的心。”

你就是我心之所向。

“我也知道可能我已经没有机会了，但是我一定要告诉你我的真心，即使知道会失败，也要去试一下。不然你可能就会这样离开我了。”

我才不会离开你呢，傻瓜。

“我，我从第一天见到你就喜欢你了，我以前从来没有触及心脏的感觉。之后也是一直想要接近你，了解你，约你出来，也是这样的，我的目的是不是很不纯……对不起，阿不思……我没有办法像对待我周围的朋友那样来对待你，你不一样。”

你的目的很纯粹啊，盖尔。

“我以前从来都没想过要谈恋爱，我觉得我根本不需要这些，我的生活很丰富了，我有音乐有朋友，不需要也不会有这样一个人，天天牵动着我的情思，让我做什么都无法专注了，但现在我发现只有见到你的时候，我的心才是踏实的……我真的离不开你，阿不思。”

我也是。

“但我不知道你是怎么想的，你是把我只当朋友的吗，不然为什么会给米娜娃写诗？那我这样的心态，对你来说是不是很尴尬。”盖勒特沉默了一会儿又说，“而且我一直没有去和你坦白，没有回复你的消息，也是因为不知道该如何去面对你，面对，你和女孩子在一起的事情。我还能像以前一样去看你微笑，听你说话吗，和你一起去散步吗？我害怕我一面对你就只想告诉你我喜欢你！即使会让我更彻底的失去你 。”

盖勒特微微的抬起头，他越说话头埋得越低，金色的头发挡在了他眼前。他深吸了一口气，皱了皱眉，鼓起勇气，抬起目光，紧张地凝视着阿不思水汪汪的蓝色双眸。

“阿不思？你……还好吗？”盖勒特怀疑阿不思在努力的憋住泪水，泪水在眼眶里，被月光照的亮晶晶的。盖勒特忍不住自责了起来，自己的一番话竟然把心爱的人惹哭了，他是怎么想的啊！他正准备抬起双手抓狂似的抱住后脑勺……

阿不思就靠了过来，轻轻的捧起盖勒特的脸，将嘴唇覆上了他的唇。

盖勒特一动不动，他甚至连嘴唇都没有移动一下，只是微微张着嘴，在震惊中反复告诉自己，这不是真的，阿不思在亲吻自己。这不可能……这是梦吧？

但是身边阿不思的唇瓣那样真实的存在，细微的温度差异，阿不思温暖的呼吸的气息，长长的睫毛扫过皮肤痒痒的触觉，阿不思冰凉的手颤抖着也克制着，还有阿不思的泪水，顺着他的双颊缓缓的流下，让这个吻变得湿润。盖勒特睁大眼睛，瞳孔放大，近距离的观察着阿不思的哭泣的面容，这是阿不思，他确信了，就是他的阿不思。

这一切都是真实的，盖勒特想。即使不是，也不要叫醒我。

然后他感觉到阿不思嘴角微微的上扬。那是什么意味的微笑盖勒特不清楚，但他感觉到阿不思在尝试撤离这个吻，在向后离开他。

“别停下。”盖勒特不确定自己在唇与唇的缝隙间有没有让阿不思听清，于是他选择行动。大幅度地前倾，仿佛整个人醒了过来，不顾一切的紧紧搂抱住阿不思，将他向自己拉近，将身体贴近，竭力去感受阿不思的每一处唇纹，吻去他的泪水，亲吻他的长长的睫毛，盖勒特自己闭上了双眼，全身心沉浸在甜蜜的亲密中，他想要去爱阿不思，他曾以为自己是孤独的单恋，是无果的期盼。

但是在这个吻里面，他一下子就全明白了，阿不思的真心，所有的心灵感应和惺惺相惜都是真实的存在着。他被爱熏的醉醺醺的，甚至可以感受到脉搏加快的感觉，他将阿不思揽进怀里，抓着披在他身上的自己的外套。阿不思重新举起垂下的手，勾住盖勒特的脖子，陶醉在这个漫长的亲吻中。

他们是那样的幸运，能够找到真爱。

能够发觉真心。

不知道多久之后，他们恋恋不舍的分开，埋在对方的脖颈边，呼吸着对方的气息。盖勒特静静的靠在阿不思肩上，等待着心跳的放慢，然后他听到阿不思咯咯的笑声，仿佛他的笑声都是甜甜的。

“怎么了呢？“盖勒特温柔的问道，伸出手，撩起阿不思耳边的一缕红发，在手指间绕着圈圈。

“盖勒特。”

“嗯？”

“你真的是个大笨蛋啊。”阿不思笑着从拥抱中离开，垂着眼帘，牵着盖勒特的手。“你怎么会傻到觉得我会和米娜娃在一起呢，我像是喜欢她的样子吗……”

“那你还写那种诗？还专门摆在展示板那里让大家都来猜是谁。你又是学校的大名人，人人都在关心是谁捕获了你的心。大家都说是米娜娃，你可能不相信，但是我把校园贴吧上的所有分析文全部一字一句的读完了，我原本也不相信的，但是那些写手真的太有说服力了，有图有真相，我不信也得信啊。“盖勒特愤愤地说。

“他们不过是拿了些我和米娜娃一起商量学习和活动的图片而已，我们也从来没有出去玩过呢。米娜娃确实是一个很棒的朋友也是很优秀的同学，但是我们真的什么都没有。我想那些胡编乱造的绯闻也让她很困扰呢，她可不想和我成为情侣。”阿不思把盖勒特垂在脸旁的金色发丝重新整理到耳后。

“那……你那个诗是写的，我吗？……让我想想，是周五那天我们一起去我叔叔家的餐厅的夜晚吗。确实，我记得那天的夕阳很美，你一直不说话，跟在我身后。还有，墙上的巨大壁画，那是你诗里面写到了对吧？”盖勒特望向平静的湖面思考着，湖面像一面巨大的黑镜，托着月光。

“继续呢，你终于想明白了呢。但还有一个很重要的提示呢。”阿不思鼓励他继续向下说。

盖勒特摇了摇头，表示自己想不出来更多了。

阿不思双手扶着盖勒特的头，让他面向自己，直视他蓝色的双眸。“你看不见你自己呢。头发和眼睛啊，你是金发碧眼啊，盖勒特。米娜娃有这些吗？”阿不思吻了吻盖勒特额上的金发，抵着他的额头，鼻尖对鼻尖。

“阿不思。你不会离开我了吧。我一直好内疚，不回复你消息，不在约定的时间与你相见，我要给你道歉，因为真的不知道怎么去面对你，想要告诉你不要和米娜娃在一起……“盖勒特小声地说，只有他们两人能听见。

“和我交往吧，阿不思，我不想要再浪费一分一秒了。“盖勒特突然坐直了，非常正式地说。

脸上微微染上了粉红色，阿不思抿着嘴笑着，点了点头。下一秒就被盖勒特抱起来，坐在了盖勒特的大腿上，侧身惊讶地望着他。

“怎么……“阿不思还没有说完就被盖勒特霸道的吻堵住了嘴，盖勒特仰着头亲吻着坐在腿上的阿不思，像是虔诚的向着自己的缪斯。

月光洒在他们的肩上，照亮了他们因兴奋而绯红的脸颊，红发和金发相互缠绕，仿佛一刻也不愿分离。树叶被风吹过发出沙沙的声音，夹杂着阿不思和盖勒特惬意的笑声和低声私语，并没有在意周围的夜色，也没有在意任何其他人，现在，他们只有彼此。

湖边又传来了些许窸窸窣窣的声音，笑声依旧在继续。

在树林的暗处，文达牵着奎妮悄声离去，小心脚下的枯叶暴露行踪，隐藏在黑夜之中。直到离阿不思和盖勒特很远了之后，才相识一笑，打开了话匣子。

“我想后面的事情我们就别多管了。”文达笑眯眯地说。

“我还是觉得我们拍的一部分图片不太好，是侵犯肖像权吧，虽然也没怎么听见他们聊了什么。”奎妮打开了相机相册，浏览着刚才拍下的亲密场景，一边很难堪，一边忍着甜蜜的笑容。

“我们不会把图片泄露出去的，我们只选那些最模糊最令人联想的图片，甚至看不清具体是谁。再请个厉害的文手加以渲染，阿不思这件事基本就可以翻页了，至少他和盖勒特不会再因为米娜娃的事情饱受舆论压力了。”文达胸有成竹的说着，表示一定要把握好分寸。

文达凑过去定睛看了看其他的那些又清晰又有意境的相片，发自内心感叹了一句奎妮的摄影技术，一边小声的嘟哝：“以盖勒特那性格，如果知道这些他和阿不思亲密的照片的存在，可能会求着我送给他留念的吧……”

“文达，”奎妮疑惑地望着恋人，“你刚刚说要找个优秀的写手，你有想好具体请谁吗？”

文达讳莫如深地笑了笑，摸出手机，点开通讯录，拨打了一个电话。

“晚上好，打扰你了，麦格小姐，不知道你愿不愿意帮我们一个忙呢？”文达伸出食指点了点奎妮的嘴唇，让她别那么惊讶。“或者说，是帮你自己一个忙？”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 依旧觉得偷拍是很不好的呢…


	7. 别这样，我们才刚见面7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #是在一起的第一天 甜的牙疼#

别这样，我们才刚见面7

And if you’re still bleeding， you’re the lucky ones  
Cause most of our feelings they’re dead and they’re gone

夜色已经很沉了，深夜里各种声音渐渐远去，即使是熬夜开派对的同学也已经睡下了，寝室的灯光一盏盏暗去，就连林子里鸟鸣虫鸣都沉寂了，这是世界最安静的时候，也是醒着的人，最孤独的时候。

这曾是阿不思这一周的大部分时候的状态，要不是迟迟无法入睡，要么就是睡得很浅，在不知道时间的时刻里清醒的醒来，睡意全无。在柔软的床上，彻夜未眠辗转反侧，看着月光由明转暗，透过床边的窗遥望着丝绒一般轻盈的云移动着，遮挡着月色。室友的低沉鼾声，平静的呼吸声，让他更清晰的认识到自己还醒着。一次次翻出手机，即使屏幕的光线刺痛了眼睛，他不断的向上翻，去看和盖勒特的聊天记录，去问自己一个个问题，但等到月亮隐去，旭日初升的时候，仍是未有答案。

那些夜晚，他觉得自己是最孤独的人。

但现在，也是深夜的时候，他却感觉这种沉寂保护着自己，给细腻的感情留有余地，不用去在乎别人的眼神，只用看着心爱的人，陷进温柔的眼神，其他的都不重要了。

盖勒特牵着阿不思在校园里走了很久，悄声说着话，在黑暗中低语，只有月光作伴。他们没有谁提出回宿舍早点休息，却默契的想要延长和彼此在一起的时间，“不知道下次什么时候见呢？”阿不思说，“你想见我，就告诉我。”盖勒特握紧了手心里阿不思的手，“我随叫随到。”

他们聊了很多，以前不敢明说的话，都在甜蜜中说了出来，即使是一时说累了找不到话题了，也不过是一起穿过一片片树影，从黑暗离去，走进月光。盖勒特很少遇到这种令人舒适的沉默，虽然他平时话也不算多，但是如果是一群人在一起突然安静下来了，谁也不说话，他总是忍不住觉得心里很乱，就好像神经一下子“嗡”的绷紧了，尴尬和不适随着时间的推移慢慢的淹没他，冰冷的海水让他四肢发麻，等待着有一个人来打破沉默。

而现在阿不思在身边，真实的存在着，连沉默也变得温暖，融入着爱。他们相视一笑，在夜色中逐渐向远处走去。

走着走着，倦意袭来，阿不思自然的把头轻轻的靠在了盖勒特的肩上，又被盖勒特顺势抱进怀里，这才让他们意识到真的已经很晚了，必须要回去休息了。

“回去吧，你都困成这样了。”盖勒特抱了抱阿不思的头，揽过他的肩膀，搀扶着他一起走过牛奶般的月光，慢慢回到宿舍。盖勒特依旧是很清醒，他强迫自己去记住今天的一切，低头吻了吻怀里人的额头，迷迷糊糊的阿不思好像已经半睡半醒了。

“阿不思，阿不思，醒醒，宿舍到了。”盖勒特捏了捏阿不思热乎乎的脸颊，阿不思才哼哼唧唧勉强睁开眼睛。“快点上楼睡觉去吧，明天别起太早了，多睡会儿。”盖勒特推了推阿不思的肩膀，催促他快点回去，毕竟盖勒特不能进阿不思的宿舍。

但是阿不思并没有立刻离开，而是伸出手臂揽住盖勒特的脖子，踮起脚尖，抬头轻啄了盖勒特的嘴唇，然后，快速抽身，转身连蹦带跳回到了宿舍。留盖勒特在原地细细品味唇上的余温。

阿不思和盖勒特都是半留校的同学，可以住在学校，一般平时课比较多的时候，晚上就睡在学校了，如果是周末或者家里有事的话，就坐地铁回家。盖勒特一般还是回家的，因为熬夜练琴怕打扰到室友，但是今天晚上太晚了，他就蹑手蹑脚的走进寝室，蹬掉鞋子，裹着被子坠入了甜甜的梦。

盖勒特是被室友洗漱穿衣的声音吵醒的，他缩回被子蜷了一两分钟就麻利的起床了。

“啊对不起，吵到你了吧”阿伯内西抱歉的说道，“话说你昨天回来的是有多晚啊，大家都没发现你回来了。”说着他继续忙着找一个更适合的领结。

大概是习惯了熬夜吧，平时也经常因为乐队的事情忙到凌晨，第二天照样精神抖擞去上学，他揉了揉眼睛，伸了伸懒腰，翻下床，打开衣柜想换一套衣服，正准备脱下衣服，才一下子想起来昨晚发生的一切，他把头埋进衣服里，仿佛那里还留着阿不思淡淡的清香。

今天是和阿不思在一起的第一天。

而阿不思睡醒已经是中午的时候了，午时的阳光爬上了窗棱，照亮了阿不思紫色星星图案的被子，让阿不思觉得暖融融的，他翻了个身，背着阳光继续睡，幸好今天上午都没有课程，他可以放心的睡懒觉，但是“懒觉”这个词本身对于阿不思就是一个很新鲜的事情，他几乎没有睡过懒觉，他的优秀一方面确实是他很有天赋，另一方面也是因为他的勤奋，这就让周围的同学更为钦佩他了。在往常的没课的早晨，他依旧会按时起床，穿着整齐，抱着需要的书籍和资料，早早的去刚刚开馆的图书馆坐在自己喜欢的位置上，看着天空越变越亮，闻着书香，沉浸在知识的海洋之中。

但是今天，他都睡了大半天了，还在床上赖床呢，但是他一点都不慌张，也不着急起床。他把脸陷进柔软的枕头里，被子罩住头，回想起昨天晚上和盖勒特在一起的时光，盖勒特用他那磁性的嗓音，向他表白，想起他们亲吻，他们在月色中散步，盖勒特送自己回宿舍。不知道是在被子里面比较闷的原因还是害羞，阿不思脸红彤彤的，小心脏仿佛要炸成烟花。

“嘎吱——”，门推开了，室友多吉走进了寝室，阿不思努力静下心来，让自己脸不要那么红，才慢慢从被子里冒出一个头来。

“早啊，狗狗。”阿不思软绵绵的对多吉说。

多吉见阿不思醒了，匆匆忙忙的快步跑到阿不思床边，一脸紧张：“你怎么今天睡到现在，大家都挺着急的，不知道昨天那么晚了你还回了寝室，而且你居然睡到了现在，是生病了吗？你脸怎么这么红，是发烧了吗？”多吉说着就想伸手去摸阿不思的额头，但阿不思躲开了，“我没事，我只是昨天睡的太晚了，今天上午又没课就补补觉啦。”阿不思边说边坐了起来。

阿不思掀开被子滑进拖鞋，多吉一脸惊讶的说：“阿不思……”

“怎么了？”阿不思浅浅的微笑着。

“阿不思，你还好吗。你看起来很，很反常诶！你昨天晚上去哪里了，为什么这么晚才回来？连昨天的衣服都没有换，而且你居然睡到现在，这完全是史无前例啊，你脸还是很红，生病了吗？”多吉皱着眉头担忧地说。

“我还好啦……”阿不思说着选了一套休闲的套装，去换了衣服。

多吉站在原地点开手机，看了看屏幕不断更新的消息，源源不断的新消息提醒，不知道为什么阿不思在这一波又一波的绯闻的中心为什么还能如此淡定。他不希望给阿不思什么压力，他抓住自己的头发，“要想办法让他不看啊……”多吉咬着牙说。

几分钟之后，阿不思回来了，又恢复了以前那副一本正经的模样，麻利的收拾着书本，装进书包里。似乎并不在意多吉对自己的担心，也没注意到多吉的纠结表情。

“阿不思啊，你今天就安心看书啊，别看手机，别看网上的贴吧什么的，影响心情。”多吉越说越小声，生怕会反而引起阿不思的好奇心，千万不能让他看到网上的风言风语。

整理起了床铺，阿不思突然停下手中的工作，噗嗤的笑出了声，：“狗狗，你这样很像啰嗦的老婆婆诶？或者是一个唠唠叨叨的老教授呢？放心啦，我今天也会好好学习的，你还在在意我和米娜娃之前的绯闻吗？我都不在乎了，我自己知道是假的就够了，其他人怎么说，对我真的不重要，我已经想通了。别担心我啦，但还是谢谢你。”阿不思直起身来，拍了拍多吉的肩膀。

没多说什么，阿不思提起包就往门外走，离开了寝室。

多吉又看了看不停振动的手机，新消息提醒疯狂的占领他的ins和邮箱，一条一条凭空出现，把上一条消息往下方挤下去，就像潮水一样，一波又一波，多吉觉得自己需要清静一下，于是索性关机，把手机扔到床上，只身离开了寝室。

阿不思其实有小小地希望能够遇到盖勒特，让他知道昨晚的事都是真实发生的，并且想要知道成为他的男友是什么感觉。

但是他没想到会在宿舍楼门口就遇见等着自己的盖勒特。还捧着一大束玫瑰。

“早啊。”盖勒特绽放出一个灿烂的笑容，他金色的头发在阳光下闪闪发光。

“早……”阿不思的脸染上了薄薄的一层粉红色，害羞的低下了头。还没反应过来就被盖勒特一把揽了过去，靠在一起，手上多了一束香气迷人的玫瑰。周围仿佛一瞬间就凭空出现了一群人，就好像他们早早就开始蹲点了，也是，谁不会对校园大名人盖勒特在男生宿舍门前捧着一大束玫瑰感到好奇，准备好吃瓜的。

“快点走啦，”阿不思赶紧拉着盖勒特离开，向着图书馆的方向走去了。身后是相机“咔嚓咔嚓”的快门声和人群捂住嘴发出“一点也不刻制”的尖叫声和起哄声。

一路上似乎总有人在悄悄偷窥，但是他们都不在意了，他们肩并肩的走着，阿不思抱着比自己脸更红的玫瑰，被盖勒特的一个个笑话逗笑，被盖勒特低下头蹭自己的脖子痒的咯咯笑，周围环境是什么样的，有谁在看，对他们都不重要了，他们眼里只有彼此。

他们在阳光下发着光。

图书馆的同学们则更安静和克制一点，在纪律和图书馆环境的约束下，除了戴上眼镜瞪大眼睛看着亲昵的盖勒特和阿不思，下巴不听使唤自行脱臼以外，并没有什么大的动作。他们尽量不打扰到其他同学自习，但很明显还是失败了，快走到讨论区的窗边位置，他们快速爬上窗台，斜躺在柔软的五彩靠垫上，躲在两排放满书的厚实书架之间，不远处、隔着一排书架是其他人讨论议论的声音，但是那和他们没有关系，这里，不宽的窗户前，是他们两人的小世界。

阿不思摸出书包里安排好要看的书，也塞了一本给盖勒特，示意他做正事，自己就静下心来看书了。但是盖勒特却掏出了手机，一脸坏笑的样子，把相机拍照的声音关掉了，趁阿不思不注意痴迷的拍了很多张阿不思看书的照片，还痴笑着望着对面的阿不思。

“阿～尔～”盖勒特软绵绵的撒娇，阿不思撩开眼前的红发，疑惑的看着盖勒特，又发现了被扔在一边翻都没翻过的书。“嗯？”

“我觉得有东西要给你看一下，你会很开心的。可比看书有趣多了。”说着解锁了手机，点东点西，调出了校园的贴吧，扑过去，斜趴在阿不思身上，举高了手机，邀请阿不思品读。

映入眼帘的第一幕是一张月夜和湖水的高清图片，构图很好，月色也很美，但定睛一看，月亮下方、在湖泊旁边是两个相拥而吻的身影，其中一个在阴影处看不清，另一个，金色的头发在月光下发光。

“这！”阿不思惊叫起来，又慌忙的捂住嘴，“我们被拍到了！！天呐，是谁拍的啊！”阿不思把脸埋进了双手，脸红到了耳根。

被人抱进怀里，阿不思听到：“这你不用担心，他们只放出来了很少的两三张图而已，”阿不思猛的抬起头怒视着盖勒特，对于“两三张这个数量”，阿不思显然不像盖勒特那样乐观。盖勒特又赶紧补充道：“都是很隐晦的图片，根本看不清你的脸，你看嘛！”

阿不思仔细核实了照片勉强松了一口气，但是还没完，贴吧已经炸了，各种推理文、分析文、实锤文不断涌现，甚至还有星盘算命，各种显微镜女孩涌现，各种高科技图像分析疯狂涌现。

接着阿不思红着脸外加震惊的看完了同样震惊的贴吧文章。

“盖勒特夜不归宿 竟是为了他！”

“月色下的秘密 欢迎收看 ‘真相’ 栏目”

“前期八卦竟为乌龙 阿不思的真爱原来是他！”

“校园名人之间的爱情 我们不配”

“有图有真相 现在入股还不迟！”

“GGAD真爱至上”

“邓布利多诗歌作品详解”

“男默女泪 两大单身黄金男的内部消化”

“乐队主唱plus学霸爱情后援团群宣”

……

阿不思本来刚开始看贴吧是又害怕又害羞的，但是越看越想笑，越开心，不禁感叹同学前卫的语言表达和文章风格，也不得不佩服其中那么几篇及其有理有据的分析文，还重新解释了阿不思以前闹的轰轰烈烈的那首诗的真正含义，贴切到让他都觉得自己被监视了。

“这都是谁写的啊？他们必须很了解我才能得出这样准确的分析。”阿不思疑惑的望了望过盖勒特，他伸手滑动了屏幕指着楼主姓名，只有一个“娜”字，阿不思倒吸一口凉气，“米，米娜娃？？”

“你再看看这些照片的作者，我光看他们的名字都知道是谁是一伙的了”，盖勒特切换到前一页，指了指照片下的“达love妮”，“一看就是文达和奎妮他们，我猜她们那里还有很多没有公之于众的照片。”盖勒特亲了亲阿不思的额头，“然后我之后就会找他们把那些照片都要过来，求他们也可以，付钱也可以。别那么惊讶，你看大家都知道我们在一起了，不是也都很激动吗。”

阿不思回吻了盖勒特，说：“怪不得狗狗今天专门让我不要看手机，原来是这样啊，”又看了看盖勒特的贴吧账号，上面已经被无数的@和评论轰炸了，大部分都是以 “啊啊啊”开头或者结尾的祝福语句，但只有一句很刺眼。

“在真相还没有揭示的时候，我觉得我们应该更冷静，而不是盲目相信网图，现在P图技术已经很先进了，我们仍无法确定在阴影处的就是优秀的邓布利多学长，我相信，学长对于自己的言行举止有分寸，也认为学长值得和他一样有学术追求的人，而不是（ ）。再说了，我们一不知道格林德沃是否是真心，二邓布利多学长也没有任何表态或者澄清，对此，应该存疑。“评论的人是纽特斯卡曼德，而且他还非常勇敢的@了阿不思和盖勒特。

盖勒特气的想把手机从窗户扔出去，“这个，纽特，我记住他了，他不想活了是吧！！”

阿不思揉了揉盖勒特乱糟糟的金发，然后看着盖勒特抓过自己的手，十指相扣，拍下照片。

“我就不信了，有图有真相，我得让他脸被扇得疼点！！”说着盖勒特回复了那条评论并且配了两张图，一张是十指相扣的图片，配字：“我们确实在一起了，不用劳烦你操心。”第二张是配的刚刚偷拍的阿不思专注看书的照片，配字：“现在亲爱的阿不思在我身边看书。”

“阿不思。”盖勒特躺在阿不思身上，严肃地说。

“怎么了？”阿不思疑惑的回应。

“答应我一件事，很重要的事。”

“什么事……”阿不思有点摸不着头脑。

“你先答应我。”

“好……我答应你。”阿不思埋头看着金发少年。

“以后离那个纽特小子远一点。”盖勒特愤愤不平地说。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #所有宇宙的纽特都逃不过盖哥的魔爪#


	8. 别这样，我们才刚见面8

阿不思和盖勒特已经在一起好几个星期了，周围的同学已经开始逐渐习惯这对神仙爱情，校园网站和各大报道推送热度慢慢回归正常，贴吧的关注人数无限趋近于总人数，盖勒特也就更肆无忌惮的在走廊上抱着阿不思的腰，在空教室里接吻，在食堂用甜食调情。

阿不思慢慢的发现，自己的生活越发的五彩缤纷了起来，准确来说，一切都像是镀了一层金色，他的生活不再是只有学习和家人，虽然他以前也觉得很充实，只是不免有些平淡，但是和现在是不一样的，和盖勒特在一起的分分秒秒都是那么令他期待，每一刻都是新鲜的都是新的，或许下一秒，盖勒特就会在教室门口等着阿不思下课，拿着吉他，准备给他唱歌；又或许，明天早晨，阿不思就会在宿舍楼下看见盖勒特在等自己；又或者是，当阿不思早早到专业课教室的时候，就看到盖勒特突然蹿出来坐在身边旁听。

这些时刻，甜食都没有阿不思心里甜。

尽管阿不思给盖勒特说了无数次希望他能更低调一些，但是盖勒特通常都是口头上答应，转头就给校园墙投稿表白阿不思。阿不思看见盖勒特转过身去悄悄摸出手机鬼鬼祟祟别扭的打字就猜到他在干什么了，阿不思探过身去越过盖勒特的肩膀，突然大声地说：“在干嘛呀！”吓得盖勒特把手机摔了，幸好他已经快速的按了发送键了。

校园墙和校园报纸还有校园公众号的经营同学都前前后后来找阿不思诉过苦，比如校报的编辑莉塔小姐姐就有一次在阿不思刚刚点好菜准备吃午饭的时候坐到阿不思对面来，向他吐槽最近经历的邮箱轰炸。

“你也要理解我们这些编辑的苦啊！”她一开口就说到，阿不思看到她眼睛下面挂着的沉沉的黑眼圈，平日里光彩照人的她今天脸色也很不好看，“我知道你和盖勒特谈恋爱谈的很开心很幸福，我也祝福你，但是盖勒特不能三天两头的来给我们投稿告诉我们‘他最亲爱的阿不思’的各种好，把你夸到天上去了你知道吗！”莉塔摸了一下自己的额头，仿佛稍微想起那些泛着粉红泡泡的语言就头痛。

餐厅里的同学越来越多，人来人往却没有盖勒特，虽然阿不思确实也没有和盖勒特约吃饭，但是大部分时候盖勒特都能够很快的出现在阿不思的位置，就好像他在阿不思身上装了定位一样。而现在莉塔坐在应该是盖勒特的位置上，阿不思很清楚，如果被盖勒特看见了，莉塔将要面对的就不只是邮箱的轰炸了。

“你能想象吗？我每天都必须去审阅稿件，以前同学寄来的稿件虽然质量多数一般但至少内容丰富，而现在我每天就是一直看到从各种角度赞美你的稿件，我前天看到一篇就单纯说你头发多好看，多么柔软，红的多么恰到好处的文章，我都要疯了。”莉塔脸都气红了，直直地盯着阿不思，希望他能稍微管一下盖勒特。

“对不起呀莉塔，我会和他说让他注意一下的，实在是麻烦你了。”阿不思抱歉的埋下头，心想之后一定要和盖勒特说这个事情。

不一会儿，盖勒特就端着餐盘笑盈盈地坐到了阿不思对面，阿不思耳朵染上了一圈淡粉色，咳了咳说：“盖尔，我听说啊你一直给校报投稿诶，我觉得还是收敛……”还没等阿不思说完盖勒特就越过桌子啵一下亲了阿不思一下，还露出胜利者的笑容，“我有好消息想给你说。”盖勒特碧蓝色的眼睛里好像有星星，温柔的望着阿不思。

“我给我家那边说了你了，然后他们同意你住进我家了！反正现在我也是一个人住的，怪无聊的，你这周末就可以搬过来住了，如果你不想搬东西你就什么都不用带，我的东西你都可以共用的，我都不介意的！你要是想回家也可以回家毕竟也很近嘛……”盖勒特眼睛了闪着兴奋的光，滔滔不绝的说起来。

“什么！？”阿不思惊叫起来，鼓圆了眼睛，怀疑自己听错了盖勒特说的话。“和你住在一起？”他举着的叉子一直没有重新插起食物。

盖勒特笑容稍微退去了一些，他坐正了然后双手叠在桌面上，有些失落地说：“你……不愿意吗……”阿不思有一瞬间觉得面前这个盖勒特像一只小动物，本来兴致勃勃地在自己面前蹦哒然后突然就蜷缩起来耷拉下耳朵了。

“呃，不是……我只是觉得挺突然的，而且我也没有和我家人说过这个事情。”阿不思忙解释道。

“那就好，你和他们说吧，我等你！”盖勒特伸出手轻轻地撩起阿不思耳边的红发然后帮他整理到耳后，触碰到了阿不思的耳廓让他耳朵又红了一些。

放学后，阿不思回到家中妹妹和弟弟都在家里面，他做了他们最喜欢的菜肴，还在餐桌忙活了好半天精心准备。吃饭的时候阿利安娜一边享受的吃着，一边偷偷的看阿不思，最后还是忍不住笑着说：“哥哥？”

“什么事？”阿不服思和阿不思同时问道。

“阿不思，你是用什么事吗？”阿利安娜小声的咯咯笑着，阿不服思翻了个白眼继续埋头吃自己的。“你精心准备这些，”她挥了挥手示意桌上的精美菜肴还有漂亮的装饰还有点起的浪漫的小蜡烛，“是怎么了嘛？”阿不服思这时候才发现好像哪里确实不太寻常，猛的从美味的餐盘里抬起头来扫视了一下周围，有狐疑的看了看阿不思红扑扑的脸颊，哐一下丢下了叉子，把手抱在胸前，眉头微微皱起。

“快说。”阿不服思严肃的说。

“那么凶干嘛！”阿利安娜不爽的用叉子的手柄那头戳了一下阿不服思的手肘。

阿不思又喝了一小口柠檬汁，放下杯子和叉子，咬了咬嘴唇深吸一口气，想了想自己到底该怎么开口解释才能不要被可能暴跳如雷的阿不服思吓到，才能够如愿的和盖勒特住在一起。“是这样的。你们两个住在这里还舒服吗？”阿不思客套的说，想看看如果只有妹妹和弟弟两个人住在这个家里会不会有什么大问题，结果没想到阿不服思气鼓鼓的说：“你什么毛病？我们在这儿都住了多少年了。”就连阿利安娜都露出了疑惑的表情。

“我恋爱了。”阿不思埋下头尝试用头发遮住自己的脸，但是没等阿不思说完，阿利安娜就发出了惊喜的叫声，阿不服思就从座位上蹭的一下跳了起来，“什么！！谁！”阿不服思粗着嗓子喊道。就连阿利安娜都忍不住笑着说：“哥哥，你一定要给我们好好讲讲！！”

阿不思本就料到会是这样，“等一下，他叫盖勒特格林德沃，就是我们学校的，家就在附近。我们在考虑……”他又喝了一口柠檬汁，当他知道阿利安娜和阿不服思的目光都紧紧的盯在他身上，“住在一起。”

餐桌上瞬间就安静了。几秒钟之后阿不思假装很意外的看着震惊的阿不服思和阿利安娜，然后还没等他问，阿利安娜就惊喜的说：“太好了哥哥！看到你开心我就恨开心！你一定要把他带来让我们见见！”，但是阿利安娜的声音被阿不服思大声的“不行！没门儿！”的吼叫淹没了。阿不思身体向椅背后靠了靠，他甚至怀疑阿不服思想要现在就跑去盖勒特家里去揍他一顿，阿利安娜把因激动和愤怒而站起来的阿不服思拽下来，“你急啥啊，坐！下！你听哥哥讲完不行啊！”阿不服思虽然坐下了，但是嘴里还是小声嘀咕着“没大没小的”，“住在一起”，“也不知道他怎么想的”，“好好教训教训”这样的话。

阿不思见弟弟妹妹冷静了一些咳嗽了两声，仿佛没有听见阿不服思的嘟哝，又继续说：“他对我很好，我也很喜欢他，如果你们不介意的话，明后天放学后我就可以带他过来见见你们。而且他家真的很近的，我去那边住的话，也不会就不回来了，我想回来或者是你们想让我回来的时候，我都会很快就过来的，所以不用担心。”说着的时候阿不服思几次三番想要打断他说话，但是都被阿利安娜瞪回去了。

“哥哥，只要你幸福就可以。我完全支持。”阿利安娜越过餐桌在阿不思的脸颊上亲了一下，然后坐回座位转身看向变的一言不发的阿不服思，“你不觉得你很自私吗。”阿不服思从牙缝中挤出一句话，然后盯着阿不思。“安娜和我都还没有成年，你一个当大哥的居然为了感情就要离开这个家就要去和别人住，那我们怎么办。安娜怎么办，我倒是可以照顾自己，你想过家里吗，你有为家里着想吗，你一个被感情熏昏了头脑的家伙！”阿不服思咒骂道。

“我可以照顾好自己！”阿利安娜不服气的说，“阿不思为什么不可以去追求自己幸福，凭什么偏要他留在家里，再说了他也要回来啊，你才没道理呢，阿不服思！至少等你见到那个人再评价吧。”但是阿不服思只是拿纸巾擦了擦嘴，转身离开了座位，进了自己的房间，门“砰”的一声重重地关上了。

不知道什么时候，桌上的蜡烛熄灭了，蜡油一点点滴在桌布上，阿不思勉强挤出一个笑容对阿利安娜温柔的说：“吃好了吗？还饿吗？你去休息吧，让我来收拾这些。”说着站起来整理餐具。“阿不服思只是不舍而已，他就是个嘴硬的家伙，我完全可以照顾好自己，别理他，哥哥。”阿利安娜跑过去给哥哥一个紧紧的拥抱。

“我们都很想见他。”阿利安娜在阿不思的肩上闷闷地说。

#我想家庭和爱情一直都是阿不思心中需要权衡的，我挺喜欢阿不服思那种明明就是不舍和担心但是表现出来的“傲娇？”的样子#


	9. 别这样，我们才刚见面9

#我是没有感情的码字机 今天一天写了两篇连载+两篇影评 手指尖有点点emm 但是写文真的好快乐#

久违的更新就是要多更新一点！！我脑补的是Jamie模样的盖哥

等到阿不思磨磨蹭蹭收拾完，然后慢吞吞地下地铁，和盖勒特一起走到家门口的时候，已经是黄昏时分了，柔和的橘色光芒落在他们的肩上头发上，安静的街道上只有他们俩小声的交流声，盖勒特紧紧牵住阿不思的手，有几次差点被路上的石头绊倒，因为他总是忍不住向身旁的阿不思看去，忘记了看路。白天上学的时候，阿不思和他讲了昨天在家里的事情，揉着眉心苦恼地说着阿不服思的反应，担心自己可能因为家里的原因就不能和盖勒特住在一起了，但是盖勒特似乎并不是很担心，“你弟弟只是担心你，蠢弟弟都是这样的，这叫弟弟行为。”盖勒特一边咬着笔头一边心不在焉的说着，“等他今天晚上见到我了，他就知道他哥哥的品味是有多高了。”说着向阿不思眨了眨眼。

但是阿不思只能笑着在心里默默叹气。

在敲门之前，阿不思转过身帮盖勒特整理着一下衣服的领子，帮他捋了捋金色的头发，还说“你最好把衬衫扎进去，第一印象是很重要的。”然后阿不思深呼吸了一下，敲响了家门。几秒钟之后就是轻快的脚步声，阿利安娜兴冲冲的推开了门，一出门就扑到阿不思身上紧紧抱住哥哥，松开之后，转头看向哥哥身边的盖勒特然后惊讶的感叹“哇哦……”一瞬间，阿利安娜心里就飘过了很多的弹幕，“啊啊啊啊好帅，啊啊啊你看他好酷，金色的头发好好看好张扬，这身材这身高，哦天哪，我哥牛逼。”她的痴痴的笑容肯定暴露了自己，比哥哥高一点的帅哥伸出手来，非常礼貌绅士的说：“我叫盖勒特格林德沃，很高兴见到你，我想你就是阿利安娜吧，阿尔经常和我提起你。”阿利安娜慌忙伸出手，握住盖勒特的手，然后紧张的点点头，心里想“阿尔？他叫我哥阿尔！！”嘴角又忍不住疯狂上扬。

过了一会儿，他们坐进了客厅，阿不思和盖勒特并排坐在沙发上，盖勒特翘着二郎腿，环顾四周欣赏着阿不思家里的装潢。还没等阿不思站起来，阿利安娜就激动的说：“你们坐着聊，我去给你们倒茶！”盖勒特发现阿不思坐在沙发上却有些紧张，一言不发的也不知道在想什么，他握住阿不思的一只手，紧紧的握住。

又过了几分钟，客厅的沉默被阿利安娜的脚步声打破了，“来，请喝茶，我都没有听见你们说话呢，我这就去叫阿不服思下来，请再等一下。”她转身又小声喃喃，“他那个傻家伙。”

“你好。”阿不服思礼貌性地对盖勒特说道，但是声音非常的僵硬。他和阿利安娜坐在沙发的另一边，面向着哥哥和他的恋人。

“我叫盖勒特格林德沃，我想阿不思已经和你们说过了，我希望他能够到我家那边去住。”盖勒特开门见山的说。

“可以！”阿利安娜开心地回答。

“不行。”阿不服思同时说。

“呃……”盖勒特真的没想到阿不思的弟弟竟然会这个直接的拒绝，这么坚定，他斟酌了一下语言又说：“我会对他很好的，他只要想回来随时都可以回来。”他等了一会儿希望阿不服思有所反应但是他只是望着地面，于是盖勒特又说：“我真的都很喜欢他，我会对他真心诚意的好的，这你们大可放心。”

阿利安娜感激地说：“我们只希望哥哥可以幸福，你一定一定要对他好。我相信你。”转而又对阿不思说：“但是如果他对你哪怕有一点点不好，你就回来！”盖勒特听了尴尬的抓了抓头发。

“这可没法保证。”阿不服思突然冷不丁的说了一句话。

“什么？”阿不思怀疑自己的耳朵。

“这家伙怎么能保证对你绝对的好呢，你都住过去了，阿利安娜都见不到你，谁能保证？嗯？”阿不服思冷冷的望着阿不思。

盖勒特听了有些不爽，但是为了维护良好的形象，咳了咳，又说：“这样，我向你们保证，衣服都我洗，饭都我做，阿不思喜欢什么有什么，还有……”但是阿不服思翻了一个很夸张的白眼。“如果你还是不放心，我就每天给你们发消息说今天做了什么吧，今天过的怎么样。”阿不思补充道，希望能劝说动阿不服思。

但是阿不服思只是哼的嘲讽了一下，又把手抱到了胸前。阿利安娜见形势不对，向阿不服思说：“哥哥，我们都知道你是担心阿不思……”阿不服思不服地喊道：“谁关心他了！那个自私鬼！”但是阿利安娜坚持说：“哥哥，要不这样吧，我们先试验一段时间，比如就先一个星期，让阿不思和他住在一起，然后看看阿不思喜欢不喜欢开不开心，如果。”阿利安娜抬头警告地看了看盖勒特“他对阿不思不好，我们就立刻把哥哥接回来。你觉得可以吗？”

也不知道在沉默中等了多久，盖勒特突然有种这个家是阿不服思说了算的感觉，因为阿不思和阿利安娜都必须尊重他的看法，然后他看见阿不服思终于终于微微点了点头。“太好了！”盖勒特忍不住笑了出来，紧紧抱住阿不思，“不过！”阿不服思赶紧说道“你必须汇报每天和阿不思相处的怎么样！如果和阿不思给我们反馈的不一样……”一丝怒气掠过阿不服思的脸。

那个周五的傍晚，阿不思就向亲爱的弟弟妹妹告别了，拖着一个装了不少书的行李箱，和在门口等待自己的盖勒特一起走向盖勒特的家。盖勒特接过了自己的箱子，也不介意阿利安娜和阿不服思的目光，就将一个温柔的吻轻轻地落在阿不思的嘴唇上。阿不思笑着回吻他，余光里看见阿利安娜扯着随时准备出击的弟弟，也在欣慰地笑着。

一切都会变好的。


	10. 别这样，我们才刚见面10

#完结啦 我居然写了将近半年 写第一篇的时候真的想的是一发完的 结果有人想看后续我得负起责任啊是吧#

不知道之后如果有节日什么的话会不会写番外，其实有一些想法了，但是感觉我真的只会写纯糖（缺乏深度），会把自己或者姐妹们甜齁住

#吸二手烟吗？

“这里是我的卧室，这里是客厅，那边一般是吃饭，然后这里”盖勒特说着推开走廊右侧房间的一个门，“是我的音乐室，我一般在这里练琴，隔音还不错，但是你知道我的音乐都挺吵的。”盖勒特牵着阿不思在自己的家里参观，阿不思注意到他的房子很明显地被整理过，心里暗暗开心，笑着咬着嘴唇。

阿不思的行李箱还在进门的鞋柜旁，他们花费了半个小时的功夫让阿不思的东西在盖勒特房子里找到了自己的位置，两副牙刷和水杯并排摆放，阿不思习惯穿的大衣挂在进门的衣架上，靠在盖勒特的黑色大衣边上，为阿不思带来的一些书腾出了空间，然后就是阿不思的衣物了。“你介意共用我的衣柜吗？衣服放我柜子里可以嘛，当然如果你想的话，也可以重新买一个。”盖勒特推开柜门，一些衬衫和短袖歪歪斜斜地挂在里面，“我都可以的。”阿不思说着把带来的衣服整理进盖勒特的衣柜里。

晚上阿不思洗完澡穿着淡紫色的睡衣走出浴室的时候，没有一下子看见盖勒特而是在房子里转了一圈，才在客厅外的阳台上找到了他扶着栏杆望向窗外夜幕的背影，阿不思小声的脱下拖鞋，光着脚尽量小声的向盖勒特背后走去，然后趁他没有注意从背后紧紧抱住，赤裸的双脚踮起来蹭过盖勒特的脚踝。阿不思看不见盖勒特的表情，但是他听见了他温柔的笑声，他转过身，双臂环住自己的恋人，右手还夹着烟头，身上是淡淡的香烟的味道。

阿不思抬起头，轻轻地啄着盖勒特的下巴，“我不知道你要吸烟。”盖勒特嘴角弯了弯，眼里仿佛有星辰：“在我特别开心的时候和特别难过的时候，我会吸。”他环住阿不思的双臂又缩紧了一些。

“那现在是特别开心还是特别难过的时候呢？”阿不思明知故问。

但是盖勒特并没有直接回答自己，而是把烟举到面前，问“要来一口吗？”阿不思微微摇了摇头，声音小到难以察觉，“我要这样吸”说着向前倾去，亲密地亲吻盖勒特双唇，香烟的味道缭绕在唇齿之间，夜晚的微风温柔的撩起他们的发丝，盖勒特金色头发垂在眼前，扫着阿不思的额头痒痒的，他闭着眼睛顺着盖勒特下颚向上抚摸找到了那缕金发把他捋到了一边。

“你，不冷吗？”过了一会儿，盖勒特低头看着阿不思赤裸的双脚问道，还没等阿不思回答就把他拦腰抱起让阿不思躺在自己怀里，阿不思勾着他的脖子，悠闲地让金发在手指间绕圈圈。躺进床上的时候，他赶紧他自己埋进柔软的被子里，拉过被子遮住自己的脸，熟悉的盖勒特的气息瞬间包裹住他，他感觉到头顶被揉了揉，又从被子只露出一双眼睛，眨着眼仰望着床边的盖勒特。

“今天你才搬过来，也累了，就早点睡吧。”俯下身在阿不思额头上落下一个吻，然后好像迫不及待的冲出了卧室，但是阿不思没有多想，安全感和疲倦感一同包裹住自己，坠入了一个安稳的梦。

等他醒来的时候，盖勒特已经不在床上了，但是看着旁边枕头上的凹陷，应该夜里是在这里休息的，阿不思打了一个哈欠，在被子里有蜷了一会儿，然后迷迷糊糊的起床拉开衣柜门，也没戴眼镜就随便抓了一件白色的衬衫，脱下睡衣换上衬衫，穿的时候他才发现码子比自己的大，是盖勒特的衣服，但他没有换回去只是笑着穿上了松松垮垮的白衬衫，然后向客厅走去。迎面扑来的是早餐的香味，阿不思加快了脚步跑到厨房看见盖勒特在厨房准备着早餐，他穿着黑色的西裤系着皮带但是没有穿上衣，“你醒了？睡的怎么样？”盖勒特笑着露出一排牙齿，“在等几分钟早餐就好咯。”以前阿不思在家的时候都是自己给弟弟妹妹准备早餐，偶尔阿利安娜回来帮自己，很少有人会给自己准备早餐。

吃饭的时候盖勒特忍不住看向阿不思的锁骨和脖颈，宽大的衬衫并没有挡住他白皙的皮肤，反而给人一种欲盖弥彰的感觉，阿不思一转过来他就立刻埋头专心致志的吃起盘里的培根，努力让心跳慢下来。早晚的事，盖勒特心里暗暗想。

阿不思其实在听到盖勒特让自己搬过来住的提议的时候就已经意识到他们会有超过亲吻的更亲密的行为，不过他没想到盖勒特并不是那种会忍的人，也没想到这么快自己就被吃干抹净了。现在是接近中午的时候，在上午盖勒特问自己有没有什么安排的时候，他说没有，但没明白盖勒特笑着说的“有没有想做点有意义的事呢？”的事是什么，直到他们躺进浴缸里，准确来说他是被抱进浴室的时候，阿不思说着：“我不着急现在洗澡啊？”盖勒特意味深长地邪魅一笑：“嗯，我倒是挺着急的。”

阿不思还在因为酸痛揉着腰，浴缸里的热气不断向空中飘去，热水流动的声音回响在浴室里，水龙头偶尔滴下一颗水珠，还有恋人深深浅浅的呼吸声，盖勒特湿漉漉的金发还在蹭着阿不思的肩膀，阿不思不知道自己现在是什么狼狈模样，他注意到盖勒特的肩上还留着自己刚刚咬过的痕迹，心里忍不住感到抱歉，但是转念一想自己也是有些痛的，又觉得这家伙活该。盖勒特的手臂还环绕在阿不思裸露的腰上，阿不思伸出手轻轻的抓乱他的头发，一时间谁也不说话，只有安静的水声回荡在耳边。

收拾好之后，盖勒特到书桌上拿出笔和纸，正准备落笔，阿不思问道：“你要开始写作业了吗？”“啊，并不是，阿不服思不是让我记录我们每天都做了什么事吗，我想我还是汇报一下比较好。”盖勒特一本正经的说，在阿不思的注视下写下：周六，一起吃了早餐，上午做了很有意义的事……阿不思突然觉得哪里不对，抢过笔和纸，使劲划掉。生气的瞪了盖勒特一眼，脸上写满了，你是傻子吗。

日子一天天过去，他们一起醒来准备早餐然后匆匆的去上学，在教学楼门口告别，黄昏的时候会在校门口等待对方，一起结伴回家。刚开始在一起的时候，阿不思的朋友们都还是有点担心他，不过当他们发现阿不思穿上了盖勒特的衣服，每天都很开心的时候，甚至莫名其妙的就会露出他们看不懂的笑容的时候，他们都选择了祝福。虽然一位叫纽特的同学，从照片和真人都不是很能接受阿不思脱单的事实，并且不断的在贴吧上发出“这不是真的”这样的言论，但是在和盖勒特的单独谈话之后，也逐渐看清了事实。

他们交往后的几个月之后的一个傍晚，他们一起登上熟悉的地铁线路，阿不思习惯性抱住盖勒特，盖勒特抓着头顶的把手，列车刹车，阿不思和他抱得更紧了些，阿不思突然想起了什么，抬起头对他说：“你还记得我们第一次见面，你说了什么吗？”盖勒特害羞的笑了笑不好意思回忆，“你居然说，别这样，我们才刚见面！真不知道你当时怎么想的，骚话连篇的家伙。”阿不思说着戳了一下他的肋骨，盖勒特疼的笑出了声，不顾周围人的眼光，大声地在阿不思脸上啵了一下。

列车还在快速地穿越这个城市，好像是在切割城市的时空，列车以外的一切都在向身后跑去，变成一片片看不清的光影，而车厢里的人紧紧拥抱在一起。

**Author's Note:**

> 不知道有没有写出又害羞又可爱又心动的感觉啊，其实感觉他们都是很成熟，特别是阿不思更是很冷静的人呢。


End file.
